Shadow Stabbing
by Ducky Lynn
Summary: Non yaoi, with four original charecters. This takes place after the series ends. The gang gets sent to war, with new friends. I'm not good at summaries, so read. I'll come up w/ one eventually.
1. The beginning

Shadow Stabbing  
  
Authors Notes: This is an R rated fic, it will get more mature as it goes on, so little people, or anyone who is to supid to handle the real world, needs to kindly LEAVE. And please, I don't have time for your bullshit flames. I'm not gonna read them anyways. Please read and review intellegently, don't be annoying, cause i'll have to eat your liver. It will be salty. ^^  
  
I don't own YYH and never will. I only own Rai, Seta, Mriha, or any other charecter you've never heard of.  
  
Chapter One: The beginning  
  
I put my hands in my pockets and sigh when I see Hiei on the porch. He had his hand over his eyes, and seemed to be in a great deal of pain...  
  
"God..." I see a sake bottle on its side, most likely already empty. I had been worrying about him a lot lately because of the fact that he had been drinking.  
  
I walk closer and stand on the top step of the blue wood. I was at my friend's home, for her party. Fireworks where still crackling in the sky behind me, the other members where still on the top of the darkened hill; drinking and having fun.  
  
"She's going to marry that ningen, isn't she..."?  
  
I look at him once again, "I think so...."  
  
I sit on a chair beside the swing he was laying flat on. I knew Hiei didn't want to see his sister move on, and never know about him.  
  
"Your not going to tell her that she's your sister."  
  
"No."  
  
I don't understand why he does this to himself...  
  
"Why? She accepts you as you are."  
  
"I can't tell her. She will think its bad enough to know her for ten years and not say anything, especially if I know."  
  
"If you don't care if she knows, then why do you worry so much that she's marrying Koowabara?"  
  
He looks up, the first time I saw his face that night. Once ruby eyes now dull and emotionless. "The ningen isn't as great at he thinks he is. Yukina can't marry him, not knowing that he flirts with every woman who crosses his path."  
  
I can't deny this.  
  
"It'll brake her heart Hiei..."  
  
"Now you wonder why I keep quiet..."  
  
He stands up. "You'll understand why I say this later."  
  
I can't get a grip on what he is trying to get to me. Hiei had a message, but he spoke in riddles.  
  
The demon starts to walk away, leaving me in confusion.  
  
"I-..."  
  
Sigh.  
  
"I don't understand Hiei..."  
  
He turns and stares blankly at me, making me feel incredibly uncomfortable.  
  
"You help us lift weight off our shoulders, or so I think. You hear us all out, comprehend what we have to say, and try your best to fix our problems. This usually makes you nervous though, and worry about are well bring, and hurts you more than we think about.  
  
"Yuske leads us; Kurama heals our pain, making us feel well when things are at their worst. Botan guides us with her partner Koenma giving us the confidence we need to make it through. Kiaru makes us laugh when we need it, and Genkai teaches us wisdom..."  
  
"... Then what are you Hiei...?"  
  
"What I'm trying to find..." 


	2. The morning

Chapter 2: The morning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH  
  
A/N: IM me at bonelesschickin or mintymints63 ! Need suggestions and reviews!  
  
"Rai... hey, wake up.... HELLO?"  
  
Kurama shakes me roughly after standing over me for what seemed like forever. He was trying to wake me. I already was up, but was trying to look too comfortable to be moved.  
  
"Sunday morning... no school...."  
  
"Church Rai...?"  
  
I squint at him. "That'll be the day."  
  
"Fine, be a heathen I don't care. But, you have to help clean up."  
  
"Hangover, PLEASE go..."  
  
Kurama sighs and stalks away, swinging the screen door open. I look around, and realize I'm on the deck, laying on a blue pillowed swing. Feeling around I push hair away from my face and sit up.  
  
It was cold. January 31st. The world war was intensifying every day, and sooner or later I knew I would have to commute back in. I was stationed in India at the moment. Though we where fighting a war, I still had good memories. Because I had been stationed as a ground troop, I got to play part as a citizen. I lived in hotels, and ate their food.  
  
But I wasn't about to worry about it now. I had left the military, my trial was over. Hopefully I wont get called back.  
  
*  
  
"Where'd everyone go...?"  
  
Mirha looks at me, her grayish eyes appearing to sparkle silver in the sun. "They all left... At least Yuske, Keiko, Kurama, and Seta did..." I notice she looked worried.  
  
Mirha was so polite and soft-spoken. I felt bad that she had to be brought from her peaceful village in Japan to live with my friends and me. Let alone into a war that didn't concern her.  
  
"It seems that few soldiers have been killed..." I nodded.  
  
"I'll be back."  
  
I decided to look for Kiaru and Hiei. This would end up with nothing but a dead end most of he time, but maybe I would have some luck. I walked through the field, tall cherry trees being the only thing planted. I pushed past the low hanging branches, searching for Hiei's tree.  
  
~~~ POV Changes (Kiaru Vision!)~~~  
  
Hiei shifted uncomfortably and squinted. "I dislike that ningen. He isn't worthy of my sister."  
  
"I should tell Shizuru this..." I smile wickedly. Hiei had a fear of Shizuru, because she was the only person unafraid of him, even at the worst times.  
  
His eyes widen a slight bit, and his muscles tense. "I'll do with out it. Last time she burnt me with her cigarette..."  
  
I laugh, at the 4th of July picnic we had, Hiei refused to swim. So Shizuru tackled him and burnt him with a lit cigarette. "Can't fight a woman, can you now Hiei...?"  
  
He nods. At least there where some morals left in the demon. Good to know.  
  
He leans back and closes his eyes. I don't understand how Hiei didn't fall. I couldn't hang upside down without being rushed out.  
  
Branches below us start to shake. I look over the side and see Rai struggling. She looked almost as if she were a dying bat, trying to hang on one leg. Her dark hair was in her eyes, and she blinked rapidly trying to keep it out of her contacts. Rai didn't have an amazing athletic prowess, despite being in martial arts. She slipped and I could hear her bones popping as she reached us.  
  
"Come on Hiei, Rai's gonna start whining..." I shuffle down the trunk.  
  
*POV Change (Rai) *  
  
"We need to get back home."  
  
Hiei looks at me. "Why are you acting normal...?" His dull eyes slanted, in confusion. He makes his way toward me, and stands close.  
  
Kiaru also has the same look on her face, and I turn around to walk towards home, starting to explain. "It seems that there are a few more prisoners of war...." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
I don't own YYH, sorry.  
  
The president was on the TV. He seemed more weathered the longer this went on. His once sandy brown hair now graying. "....It looks as though we have lost three more U.S. troops, they have been declared missing in action, as of today...We have heard of them since earlier this morning, and we are searching as I speak..."  
  
I look away from the screen and hang my head. So many of my friends where there at the time. It was hard to worry day and night about them.  
  
"...It has come to us, that we can no longer act as if this is almost over... We need more soldiers to help the navy and military... We'll need-"  
  
I inhaled sharply, making myself choke. I couldn't believe what I had heard. I thought it was finally all over. I felt myself shaking, cold sweat trickling down my neck.  
  
Mirha and Kiaru looked at me, already both of them where very pale. Kiaru coughed, and I could see her eyes filling with tears. It was happening again. I had to go back, and see more deaths.  
  
I swallow hard, and look them in the eyes. "I will go back to protect my country proudly." I felt as if I was going to vomit as I said those words, but I surprisingly didn't.  
  
"...I will as well." Hiei stepped out of the back of the room. The other two nodded and let a small smile of sadness show through.  
  
"We will do this together."  
  
*  
  
Seta and Heidi returned later that night. It was so hard to tell Heidi. She didn't have that well control of her nerves. She had to take pills for depression and anxiety already. The six of us had to take her to the hospital many times for severe panic attacks. She had tried to cut herself many times, and we always had to help her rebound.  
  
"Why does this have to keep going on?" She was already crying hard when we finished telling her. Kiaru and I had her in a tight hug.  
  
*  
  
Kurama arrived later.  
  
By that time we had all agreed to return to the military. We had decided to start packing. To get back quickly we would have to board the plane early.  
  
I shoved my old clothes from India into my suit case, along with pairs of boots, flip flops, underwear, and a pairs of few tank tops and shorts. Grabbing my make up bag, a few unread books, money, and my camera I headed downstairs, shoving the items randomly into my bag.  
  
As I reached the bottom of the stairs I noticed Hiei sitting on a chair in the kitchen. A bag thrown messily onto the floor beside his feet. Hiei had been really burnt out lately. His eyes where constantly bloodshot, and he always seemed to be alone.  
  
I smirked and ran down the stairs quickly, screaming. "HI HIEI!" I yelled into his right ear.  
  
He cringed and sat up a little. "Hello...?" His voice coming out quiet.  
  
"You all ready to go?" He nodded.  
  
"I have nothing to take anyways." He sounded so dull...  
  
"That just means you have to go shopping." I smile. I know Hiei meant something else, but I was trying to keep my spirit's up.  
  
I felt pain, knowing that it was true. I dropped my bag and approached him. Sitting on the table, I leaned forward and hugged him tightly. He was so cold.  
  
"We're going to go there together, and we will all come back." Hiei's expression didn't change. He looked me straight in the eye, still serious. I couldn't help but believe him, but I knew he was wrong. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always...  
  
We left early that morning. Now we where on a train. Wasting time, trying to make the best of things. After the initial shock of having to return passed by me, I no longer felt sad. I was ready to go, and help out when I was needed.  
  
I was noticing the same feelings in Kiaru, Hiei, and Kurama. Since Mirha didn't come, I really didn't know about her, but I had imagined that she would be alright.  
  
We emptied our stuff in our rooms, and got situated. But before long, we had many difficulties. Heidi had seemed to have locked her self in her room, leaving Seta with no where to go. And Hiei was refusing to sleep with Kurama, because his room smelled like roses, and he was a male.  
  
So, that night I had a knock on the door. Seta turned the knob and stepped in. She winced at the strong smell of nail polish. I was painting my nails, laying sprawled out on my bed. Kiaru had already left to go with Kurama, because the guys had been so stubborn about sleeping on the same bed. So I was stuck with Hiei for four nights. He was in a corner, re- wrapping his bandages.  
  
"Ok... Your room is small, it smells like a salon, and Hiei has an odd weapon in every corner of the room. I'll try my luck with Kurama...." She smiled and closed the door.  
  
I looked at Hiei, he was smirking. I think he liked being evil. "Why are you staring at me?"  
  
"Your a psycho."  
  
He looked at me odd. "And your not...?  
  
I smiled, and looked back at my nails. "Damn. I messed up."  
  
I wiped off the ruby nail polish that had strayed out of line. "Evil monkey nail polish." I brushed on the last nail, and held my hands from my face.  
  
"No. I don't like it."  
  
Hiei disagreed, of course. "It looks like blood."  
  
I squinted at him. "Surely, you would like the lovely color of blood."  
  
He nodded and picked up his sword. He ran his fingers over the blade, cutting his hands. "I cut myself today."  
  
I was a little shocked.  
  
"Kurama knows. My arm wouldn't listen to me when I was trying to practice before we left. I couldn't release the dragon. It had to be punished."  
  
I swallowed hard. "Ok..."  
  
"I read you mind Rai, I know you've done it before."  
  
Damn him....  
  
"Your swearing at me know."  
  
DAMN HIM!  
  
He smiled in a cruel way. "Stupid ningen women..."  
  
I screamed in anger, and rolled over. I wrapped all the covers around my body, facing the wall. "Your sleeping on the floor."  
  
"Fine. I'll just go and get Seta to share with you then..."  
  
I winced. Seta was a nice person and all, just... a little... odd. I don't think she noticed that her clothes and vulgar language where inappropriate.  
  
"No... She might want to make wild and passionate love to you on the dresser again. She can stay with Kurama..." Hiei blinked and looked at me. Seta had a thing for him, but I think he was a little bothered by her.  
  
"Remember when she ate that bird in the park because it wouldn't stop tweeting?" I said.  
  
"It was annoying." I pulled the covers away from my face, to see Hiei laying on the floor, in a pair of black baggy pants. His face was squished on the side, against the hard wood floor. Bags of makeup and my clothes scattered around him.  
  
I glared at him. He didn't budge. His back facing me.  
  
"..."  
  
He shifted and smacked the back of his head off a chair. "DAMN IT..."  
  
He growled and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Even though I didn't see his face, I could tell he was scowling. "What do you think woman?"  
  
Silence.  
  
I swear you could hear the wheels of the train turning.  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Don't sleep on the floor. I wasn't serious."  
  
He rolled over and glared from the ground.  
  
I moved towards the thin wall.  
  
I looked at him.  
  
He glared back.  
  
I glared.  
  
We glared at each other.  
  
He blinked first.  
  
"HA, you LOSE."  
  
Hiei mumbled and laid on the edge of the bed. "Fine. Be that way."  
  
I ripped the covers out from under him and rolled my self in them like a cinnamon roll.  
  
He started shivering almost immediately.  
  
"You don't half to talk to be able to whine, do you...." I huffed and threw a ball of sheets at him.  
  
"Stupid woman. You really have no back bone..."  
  
I blinked, my eyes seeming clouded with anger. I knew I was mumbling about something, but I didn't seem to be worried about what was coming out of my mouth at the moment, but what I was thinking.  
  
It felt good to know that I had friends to stick with through this. Even if I was going to share a room with Hiei for two nights. Come to think about it, I didn't know what I thought about Hiei anymore.  
  
It used to be that I wanted him to get away form me, but the more time I spent with him, I didn't know in what way I liked him. I knew my face was red because he was so close to me, but I don't know what I feel.  
  
'I- I like him...?'  
  
I felt good to think that, but I knew it would never work. Hiei was anti-social and dark. He could have any person he wants. Why would he pick a short ugly, straggly haired person like me. I had no talents, and didn't have a job. To top it all off, I wasn't even that smart. I was trying to get into a decent college, while studying martial arts. that was pretty much it.  
  
"I am SO pathetic!" I yelled out and threw my arms to my sides.  
  
Hiei fidgeted beside me and looked at me out the corner of his eye.  
  
I threw my arms down. "What will I do when we leave? I have no future!"  
  
I made fists and brought my hands, which where coiled into tight balls, up to my face. I was so frustrated with my self. I had no good assets. No talent. I felt like such a loser compared to my friends. Hiei had mastered his skills in sword fighting, and stealth. He was swift and quiet, his every move seemed to be planned, but was in just a moments notice.  
  
Same with Kurama, Mirha, and Kiaru. Kurama was a doctor, Mirha was a geisha, and Kiaru was...well, Kiaru. Then there was me. Average. That's it. Just your average Joe. I really was good at nothing.  
  
I flopped onto my side and scowled. 'Damn these people and their talents...'  
  
*POV Change (Hiei)*  
  
Stupid girl. Why did she try so hard to make herself feel bad? But, I think she didn't have to try anymore. Maybe she had really given up with trying to figure out what she was attempting to be. I always listened to her thoughts. I found them interesting.  
  
She loves me, she loves me not. That's pretty much all I hear about me. I don't understand these humans. They have such moronic emotions and high standards.  
  
Loud and annoying is how Yuske and Koowabara are, but are much closer to touching base with 'normal' than me. I am a man slayer. It doesn't matter if I didn't act like it. I don't care if I kill. I'll always be the same inside, even if I didn't let my true colors show, they would eventually be predicted.  
  
I remembered listening to her earlier. 'It used to be that I wanted him to get away form me, but the more time I spent with him, I didn't know in what way I liked him. I knew my face was red because he was so close to me, but I don't know what I feel.  
  
'I- I like him...?'  
  
I felt good to think that-'  
  
Idiot.  
  
Why didn't she ever know what she was doing. I don't know if she was trying to pretend happy, or be happy. I think she tries to hard to not be taken in by every one else's problems and become sadistic and hateful. She listens to rage music, swears, and likes to hurt others.  
  
Her weak inner mind hurts her exterior. Even if she doesn't see it. When she thinks that she wants to be dark, and alone, she acts that way. But she doesn't feel right, at least that was what she thought. So she brightens up, and tries to be more open. But, then all of the people she met here reject her. They think she's changed.  
  
I feel that she needs to let it go.  
  
Buy the clothes she wants to buy, like what she wants, and do as she pleases.  
  
I could never handle such a thing for my self. I know I wouldn't be here.  
  
I stare at the ceiling. The train comes to a halt, as more passengers board. I hear the squeaking of the wheels, and we are off again.  
  
As the lights in the hallway shut off, I look at the bright colors on the clock and wince. 12:06 AM. The florescent numbers burns my eyes.... 12:07 AM...  
  
I turn my head to the side. Rai still had her hands to her eyes. I pulled them away slowly. She was on her left side, face on the hair that was covering her pillow. Her brown locks spread over the white pillow covering. Her tan skin seemed unusually pale, and her cheeks tear stained.  
  
She was crying. I didn't notice, and I now felt bad.  
  
What was I saying. I cared so much, but even if she was crying, I wouldn't be able to help. But when a serial killer looks you in the eye and says to stop crying, it comes off as a menacing threat.  
  
I sigh and turn the light off. Maybe I should start trying to be different, like she had been trying to do so hard. Even if I really didn't care... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
Disclaimer: I own the story line, Mirha, Kiaru, Rai, Blair, Seta, Heidi, and any other character that's unfamiliar. That's it. Not YYH.  
  
Some one was knocking on the door. Damn.... Should I get up? How important was breakfast? Did I really have to eat? Did she have to?  
  
Should I be asking my self so many questions? I didn't know how to act considerate...  
  
I sat up and stumbled to the door. Slowly I turned the knob and opened it.  
  
"Good afternoon sir." The girl at the door smile and cocked her head to the side. I didn't know if she was trying to be cute, but she had on a French maid outfit. "Her is your lunch!" She handed me two white bags. The was Japanese writing on them. Probably bought.  
  
She started to shuffle away.  
  
Wait.  
  
"Don't I have to pay for that?"  
  
She looked at me odd. "What...? OH! The bill!"  
  
She smiled at me. I didn't have money. "That can just be our secret." She giggled and winked at me. I didn't know how to react.  
  
"Uh... Thank you...?"  
  
I shut the door, feeling like a dumb ass. I didn't know how these human feelings worked. I didn't want to know either. Was it worth it? I looked at the full bags of food that where in my hands. 'Yes...'  
  
I stood there. Wait... It was the afternoon? I look at the huge glowing clock on the dresser. 2:20 PM. Wow. I really am slipping. Wasting my life away.  
  
The door opened again. Rai had left? I didn't even notice. She had gotten ready, and put on her clothes. Where did she think she was going? She had shorts on, her make up on, her hair up... We were on a train. She didn't have to get out of bed even.  
  
*POV change*  
  
Hiei stood there looking at me.  
  
Ok...?  
  
"Are you going to say something?"  
  
He blinks. "Hn... food."  
  
He hands a bag to me.  
  
This is bizarre. He's staring... STOP STARING....  
  
Pretty soon I'll start twitching. Take a seizure on the floor of the train, while a killer watches me. That'll be safe. Would he even know what to do? No. Probably not.  
  
"Whatever..." I turn around and sit on a wooden chair by the door. Opening the bag I notice that it's soup, biscuits and chicken. Woo hoo... "It smells all right. Where'd you get it?"  
  
Staring...  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
He moves. "Some lady. She gave food to everyone I think."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
I feel extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm going over to Kiaru's room. If you want to come you can."  
  
Hiei shakes his head. "I'll stay here."  
  
Whatever... Hiei's acting weird anyways.  
  
I leave the room with the bag and turn to Kiaru's room. Opening the door, I see Kiaru sleeping sprawled out, and Kurama sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to watch TV, looking extremely frustrated.  
  
"How's it going fox?"  
  
I grin, he seemed like he was so tense and stressed out, I couldn't help but agitate him more. "Great..."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I've been awake for four hours..."  
  
Kurama always woke at the crack of dawn. I never understood him, the weirdo.  
  
"I'm sorry! Hold on a sec..."  
  
I lean onto the bed, and push Kiaru. No response. "Kiaruuuuuuu...." Still nothing. "Fine, I have no choice..." I leaned in closer and poked her stomach.  
  
"AH! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Kiaru is awake instantly, swearing and swatting at me. She flails around wildly and continues with her screams.  
  
"Chill out! It's just me!" She stops and glares at me.  
  
"Don't poke my fat."  
  
She thinks she's fat. Ha.  
  
"I'll leave now. She's gonna start getting violent."  
  
I exit and find my way to Heidi's room. Knock...  
  
Nothing.  
  
I turn the knob anyways and enter. Heidi has all the lights out, except for the glow of her television. She is sitting on her couch, eating ice cream out of the carton, staring straight ahead at the TV.  
  
"Heidi?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
She wasn't ok. I drop the food on the floor and get ready for the worst.  
  
*  
  
"And now I'm lost and CONFUSED!" Heidi whined and threw her spoon in the empty ice cream carton. I was laughing. I wasn't trying to, but I was. She was paranoid about not getting back together, and not seeing us all again. Hn. That was nothing. I was paranoid about everything that had happened so far.  
  
"Heidi...Shouldn't you be thinking in a better perspective?" I was panicking to, but not openly yet. "If worst comes to worst we might lose somebody, but that's it. There's nothing we can do about it."  
  
Heidi stared at me. "You always help me, come on! I need to sulk!"  
  
I glare.  
  
"I'm leaving now."  
  
"Why?" She yelled out and grasped at my leg.  
  
"You are way to depressing."  
  
"I guess I'll go bond with Hiei... fun." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
Disclaimer: WHO THE HELL CARES ANYMORE!?  
  
Hiei was sitting in a corner staring. The lights where out, and he looked blankly forward. It had started raining, so I think he was feeling a little better. He had been having to much social activity lately, he might get sick from talking.  
  
I snickered and broke the silence.  
  
"Oh...sorry."  
  
He didn't budge.  
  
"..."  
  
"Err...Will you play scrabble with me?"  
  
Hiei sneered at me. "I have no need play these human games."  
  
"Come one... I don't want to play alone!"  
  
"So?"  
  
Oh well. I tried. I get the game board, and put seven lettered game pieces on a tray. "I'll play it with types of swearing...no, drugs....no, sex terms? Damn, I don't know." I shift the pieces around with the tip of my finger. "It says...fuck, there it says fuck."  
  
"New letters. T o k r"  
  
"Trojan." I start laughing. "Something's missing in the bedroom. In the where?! TROJAN MAN!"  
  
Hiei looks at me. "What is this 'Trojan man'..."  
  
My eyes widen and I look at him in awe. "What?" I couldn't believe he never heard that before. "Do you ever watch TV?"  
  
"No..."  
  
Hiei keeps staring. "Something's missing in the bedroom-"  
  
He stops and his eyes widen in a childish way. "OH."  
  
"...Yeah..." I laugh. Hiei wasn't innocent. "Where have you been that you never heard that?"  
  
"I don't pay attention to these sick advertisements, you moron." He went on, " I don't live in this country anyways..."  
  
It was true. The four boys where here only for a mission from Koenma. They where to find me and my friends, because of a small trace of spiritual energy found in us. But, they hadn't gone back home since. It had been four years, and Koenma had left them go on with their lives here. They had been staying with us since. Keiko had come to stay with us also.  
  
"Fine Hiei, BE that way."  
  
He didn't say anything. He knew he was right.  
  
I looked out the small window at the land we where passing. It was about five. I had wasted a lot of time in Heidi's room. The next morning we would get off and be shipped to our new destination. I was hoping that we would take the roll as a ground soldier again. We where able to help the citizens that way, to protect the innocent people whose government had been taken over by communism.  
  
The last time we where away, we camped in the woods, and helped the armies that we were in alliance with.  
  
"We're going to meet some interesting people there."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Think, none of us would know each other. We wouldn't know Heidi, Mirha, or Seta."  
  
"Hn."  
  
The door suddenly swung open two boys fell onto the ground in front of Hiei.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?" One screamed. "WOULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
One with black hair was laughing so hard, that he almost drowned out the others screams. "Aw come on. Would you be a little more friendly?" He rolled over and leaned up. "I just pushed you, cause you were walking to slow!"  
  
"YOU PUSHED ME INTO SOME ONE ELSE'S ROOM YOU IDIOT!"  
  
"Oh. Sorry!"  
  
I smiled at him. "Uh...That's ok."  
  
He scratched his head and finally looked at me. He had red eyes... Actually he looked a lot like Hiei, but his eyes were bigger, more friendly.  
  
Hiei kept looking at me, like I did something wrong. He probably would have attacked them and hid their bodies under the bed by now.  
  
"Hi, my name is Rai." I grinned at Hiei, and his eyes opened up a little wider.  
  
The boy smiled and put his hand out for a shake. "Blair."  
  
I shook his hand and turned to Hiei again. "That's Hiei!" I couldn't help it.  
  
Hiei looked shocked.  
  
Blair grinned at him. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Hiei sat there, motionless.  
  
"Uh, yeah. He doesn't talk much."  
  
The other man jumped up and brushed himself off. "I'm leaving now. Find some where else to go."  
  
I watched him go. He looked about 35, and had a suit on. "See ya!" Blair called out and waved.  
  
"He's my room mate. A little dull..."  
  
"Yeah...I would think so."  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
"OH! Sorry, I'll leave now!"  
  
"No, that's ok. You don't have to."  
  
"No, I'm going to go a see if they have food anywhere. It's alright."  
  
"I'm coming with you. He's boring."  
  
I grin at Hiei. "Get a life..." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
  
Disclaimer: .....*ba-gok*  
  
I turn to the door and walk past Hiei. As we start to walk down the narrow hall, I pause and go into Kiaru's room. "Where's Kurama?"  
  
"No idea." She puts on more black eyeliner, followed by blood red lip gloss and gray eye shadow. "Do you wanna go get some food with me Willis?"  
  
"Ok." She stands up. "Are you wearing that?"  
  
I look in the mirror. I had my make up done, but that was it. I flip my head down and tie it upside down into a ponytail. When I look back up, I rap the band around my hand, and onto my hair. A floppy bun thing. There ya go. "Can I borrow some jeans?"  
  
She throws my a pair of her cut off pants. I put them on, realizing they weren't cut, but there was a slice in front of each knee. They where dark blue, with safety pins and around the pockets. Hot topic clothes. He, he.  
  
She was a Goth, and most of her clothes where tight, black tank tops, leather pants, and combat boots, but I loved these jeans. "See, I gave you the pair you like."  
  
I grin at her. "I feel the love." Kiaru hated love...or any form of happiness.  
  
"I met this guy. Blair."  
  
"You met a guy on a train...Only you would become friends with someone you'll never see again."  
  
I open the door, where Blair is standing, eating a lollipop. He sat on the ground, leaning against the opposite side of the hall.  
  
"What's with the candy?"  
  
"Withdrawal." We both look at him weird. "Um...Rehab?"  
  
"OH!" We both look at him, with understanding. I look at his wild black hair and incredibly in shape body. I play with my necklace as to see if he would show the end of his. He lifts it up. A glow stick. I grin. "A raver. I'd like to try that one of these days. Can't dance though."  
  
Kiaru glares at him. She hated any one who took drugs.  
  
We start down the hall, and through the swinging doors into a large hall. There were metal chairs all around the walls. A young woman with a baby is sitting in a chair in the front by the door. She smiles at us sweetly, and turns back to the child. It grabs onto her thumb and giggles, as if clinging on for life.  
  
Blair walks away, toward the front doors. "So where is it that we're going?"  
  
Kiaru sits down and crosses her legs. "I don't know. To some middle eastern country I guess. I think Israel."  
  
I nod slowly and clasp my hands together.  
  
"I don't like that kid."  
  
I look at her odd. I thought he wouldn't bother her. "Why?"  
  
"He's a druggie Rai. Don't get to friendly with him. People like that will get you killed. Either that or addicted and in jail."  
  
"I know. I'm not about to try anything." What was she trying to tell me? She knows that I would never do anything like that.  
  
"He's gonna try and mess with you. He isn't ugly, he'll get into a club even if you don't want to go. He isn't in going to quit after rehab."  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "I know he wont, but I'll never see him again, so it wont hurt anything."  
  
She looks away.  
  
Blair was a nice person and all, but I didn't know if I should listen to Kiaru. A raver isn't the kind a friend to have. I continue to stare straight at my feet, and do not move my gaze.  
  
"Hey...You ok?" Kiaru and Blair are both looking at me funny when I look back up.  
  
"Oh...uh, yeah."  
  
"So who's your friend?" Blair sits on the ground and opens a bag he had with him. "So they did have food....mm...chicken..."  
  
"OH, sorry. This is Kiaru."  
  
He looks up, "Hi Kiaru."  
  
"Hello." Kiaru waves and elbows me in the side. Oops. Guess I wasn't supposed to tell him her name. I just felt like he wasn't going anywhere for a while.  
  
"So were is it that your going?" Kiaru looked at him, as he ate like he never had a chance to before.  
  
"Uh...Military or something like that. My stupid adoption mother says that I'm horrible... blah, blah, I never should have taken you in after your mother died...She was just like you, it made it impossible to love her, blah, get out...  
  
"Then she kicked me out one day, and when I came home all my stuff was on the porch, and she left a note that said she had signed me up for the U.S. army, and that I'd better go."  
  
We both looked at him astonished. "When was this...?"  
  
"Oh...Um...When I was 18. I just never got around to going. Didn't have a way to get here."  
  
And now he's...? I wondered if he was our age. "How old are you now?"  
  
"Twenty..."  
  
They kicked him out when he was 18, and sent him to the military. What happened to his real mother?  
  
He looked at us. We both seemed to have pity in our eyes I guess, but he explained farther, reluctantly. "My mother was a heroine addict. She over-dosed when I was nine. So I went to live with my Father, but when I got there he had already been killed. So I went to an adoption agency. And then you know how it goes...I left so often, because when you grow up in New York with foster parents who don't care, you get mixed up in stuff. I started leaving when I was 15, and joined a rave group."  
  
He looked away, his eyes showing sadness. "But they're all gone now...two were killed, and the other three left...I never saw them again. So I decided I don't want to turn out that way."  
  
"So when you got on the train you decided never to do it again, or what?" Kiaru seemed not to have as much hate as she earlier did. She seemed to relate to him, because she had left home early as well. When she was 17, actually. She had rented a home, and I, had went to live with her to help. Since then, Hiei and them all came to us.  
  
"I brought pills with me...but I'm not taking them. That isn't going to help me. So I stopped this morning." He smiled and shrugged it off, as if it was old news.  
  
"Uh, good?" I didn't know what to say. Would that last?  
  
"You can come and stay with us when we leave. Some of our room mates are going to leave while we're gone. Only Kiaru, four of my friends, and I will be left...That's if we make it through this..."  
  
"Thanks...but I'll mess it up. I'm not exactly trust worthy."  
  
"Ah, that doesn't matter. We live with a bartender from Hooters, a killer, an alcoholic, and the rest of us are all insane. It'll be ok."  
  
He grins. "Ok." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
  
Disclaimer: Mm hm. I don't own YYH...  
  
"I guess he's alright..."  
  
"Yeah, I know. He isn't as he seems. He wont pull anything...He just likes to party obviously."  
  
I was in Kiaru's room. Kurama was still gone. To where, I don't know, but he hadn't come back.  
  
"He better not get involved in that shit again. He isn't living with us if he does." she pauses and looks at me. "Please don't get together with him. He WILL pull something eventually."  
  
"Oh come on! You make it sound like you and I these little gullible perfect angels! He isn't any worse than us. I'm not going to lie, I'll go to a club or something like that one of these days, both of us will. Something is bound to happen, and afterwards, we'll say we fucked up, and it will be over."  
  
"..."  
  
Awkward Silence. Not good. "I'm staying here tonight. Kurama obviously isn't coming back."  
  
She nods. "I'm getting some sleep. I want to wake up in time for tomorrow. We leave here at seven."  
  
"Oh...ok." I roll onto her couch. "SIX?!"  
  
"Yup. Get some sleep."  
  
'Oh my god...' I put my head down and start to question my self, and what I was doing, but before I could explain to my self, I was asleep.  
  
*  
  
Some one was shaking me. I knew it. I just wasn't giving in. "Hey, we got ten minutes, get your lazy ass up."  
  
Defeat. I get up and stumble to MY room. My bags were against the wall neatly stacked, and Hiei was slaying on the bed staring at the ceiling. "Aw...you put my stuff away! Thank you Hiei..."  
  
I hobbled to my stuff and opened my blue clothing bag. I yanked out a tight light yellow top with strawberries on the front, and long denim jeans. I put the bag back, and sat on the floor, trying to tie my only pair of laced shoes. A white pair of Roxy's. Quickly I put on black eyeliner, my pink eyes shadow, and cappuccino flavored lip gloss.  
  
"Hair...eh.." I pull the pink shimmer band out, and re tie it. "There ya go. I'm done." I look at my self in the mirror. A short, brown haired, mole. That's what I though at least.  
  
I grab my two bags and head for the door.  
  
*  
  
It is kind of cold outside of the station. I was a few minutes early, so I was standing by my self shivering. "Damn it's cold..."  
  
Slowly young men and women start coming out of the train. I notice Kiaru and Seta first. After meeting up with them, I find Hiei, Kurama, and Heidi as well. We converse quietly, and try to stay together.  
  
Eventually Blair comes out, with nothing but a back pack.  
  
He stumbles over to us, "Hey..."  
  
"Hi." I smile at him, and turn back to the group. Heidi was almost blue, and Seta was trying to calm her down. Seta...she was wearing short shorts and a Hooters shirt. Man, she was just unaware I guess...  
  
Hiei and Kurama were mumbling with their backs turned, and Kiaru was standing beside me. Blair was slowly rocking from heel to toe, looking very pale. "You ok?"  
  
"Nauseas..."  
  
"Why? Are you afraid?"  
  
"Withdrawal...again..."  
  
"Oh." I put my hand on his shoulder to stabilize him. "I have sweet tarts."  
  
"I'll be alright for a while at least."  
  
A man in a camouflage suit and hat stands in front of us. He starts pointing, and tells us to get in a line for boot camp. Masses of people are sent to the left, into a huge building. Once he gets to my group he growls. "So it's you again..."  
  
"Here to serve my country sir." I stand as straight as I can without dropping my bags and running.  
  
He nods and salutes to us. "The plane."  
  
A large plane sits to the right. A military plane. I recognized it. The seven of us walk toward the plane. As we board, we see the faces of the people inside. The floor is bare, and groups of people in uniform sit on the floor quietly. Old veterans and young woman and men all sit and look straight ahead.  
  
I sit in the back, and fixate my self on a flag on the back of the pilots chamber. As the plane fills up, engines start to turn on and before I can handle the shocking fact that I was taking a second chance at my death, we were gone. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
  
Disclaimer: Happy hamster....BA GOK...  
  
The sound of wheels grounding off pavement wakes me. I open my eyes to a still dark and lonely floor. I look around a little and notice that I am leaning on Kurama. I jerk back quickly and he moves his arm back to his side. "Oh...Sorry Kurama..."  
  
He just nods and smiles sadly at me. "It's alright. My arm wasn't between us or anything...  
  
"We've landed."  
  
I nod and turn to look at Kiaru. "No turning back now."  
  
She looks into my eyes seriously, and a cold sweat comes over me. Have I made a mistake trying luck again? No one was killed the first time through...but now we might not get as much luck. The conditions were worse now.  
  
I look back ahead, and a vet gets up and tells us where we are stationed. All his words are a huge blur as he points with white gloved hands at people. I find it hard to keep my eyes open until he gets to us. He goes on and my group stands up quickly. "Yes sir." The others salute and I follow them off the plane.  
  
Heat seemed to bounce off the ground, or should I say sand, and vibrate above the ground, like fire. Kurama, Kiaru, Blair, Seta...  
  
"Where's Hiei and Heidi?" I slur loudly, as they turn to look at me.  
  
"On the plane. They are going elsewhere." Kurama explains. "Here." He hands me a wadded up suit with armor in it. "Uniform and clothes. He was explaining in the plane as to where we are going."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"We're in Israel. We're army, yes, but we are to act the people here, and protect them when intruders against the alliance comes in. "So we were like a ground troop...thing?  
  
"Ok then..."  
  
"We have to wear their clothing though. The coast guards let us in, and the government is giving us special identifications, so that our food and stay will be free for helping. We will go to a hotel and share a large honey moon sweet, so thee will be plenty of beds."  
  
Good...very good...  
  
"But we have to stay out all day, and be awake early. The guard told us that we need not worry about the night, but we will be monitored during the day."  
  
A little worse...but still ok. What if they monitor things like...showers? OH NO!  
  
"What about bathing?!"  
  
"Uh, you can...? What did you think?"  
  
"No, camera's!"  
  
"I don't think they'll watch us in the bathroom..."  
  
Ok. Relief.  
  
The group starts walking forward and, after walking for miles, finds a town.  
  
"Taxi!" Kurama stands and waves.  
  
No one. People drive by, not stopping.  
  
"Aw, that ain't how you do it K-chan!" Seta runs up and rips her skin tight shirt off, flashing the drivers. Soon enough, a taxi pulls up to the curb.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
We pile into the car, and end up sitting on each other's lap to squeeze in. "This hotel." She shows him a card she had with her. He looks forward, and we set off.  
  
"How does he speak English?" I find this frustrating. Middle Eastern countries spoke Arab and Jewish, didn't they?  
  
"In a large city like this most people do. Israel learns this, I guess. Well, they obviously do because he just did." Kiaru mumbles from beside me. She has to look up at me, because I ended up on Seta's lap.  
  
We drive for a short amount of time before we are dumped off in front of a large hotel. Shooting Star Sweet. That's what I think it said at least. It was to high up to recognize.  
  
We grab all our bags and start up the walk after fighting with the man about a way to pay. Only after Kiaru held a knife to his throat.  
  
The hotel was huge. Or, should I say sweet. It was supposed to be for rich vacationers and tourists, but I guess some of the rooms were indeed for soldiers. The building is marble, and there are large Palm trees outside.  
  
Into the hall we go, and a short woman at the desk stands in a robe type clothing. Kurama, being the polite one, went up and explained to her. I saw him show her cards and other things, and eventually the woman pulled out a pair of keys. "This way then..." She sighed and started to the elevator. "Take their bags." She points behind us and a man stands with a suit on. "How many bags sir?"  
  
Kurama looks around. "Seven."  
  
"Oh my...Hold on." He comes back with a second man, and they take our bags up an elevator. "This way."  
  
We follow them into an elevator. He presses the highest level button, and waits. Ding, ding... I feel nervous with the old woman standing right next to me breathing on my back.  
  
Eventually the door open on the ninth floor. Across the hall is a room. 219. "Here ya are, there's a pool and a break fast, enjoy. Be lucky you got a good room. There are only four." She caws and hands us the keys. The two men set our bags on the floor, and down they go in the elevator. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah...no YYH for me...  
  
"I get first choice on beds!" I grab the key and grin. First choice...great!  
  
I open the door and see three huge beds, couch, television, dressers, and, a...wall? I run forward and into the room and past the wall. At the VERY end of the room, past the mysterious 'wall', I find what I was looking for. A door to another room. I open it and drop my bags the second I get in, locking the door behind me. I look around, my mouth wide with excitement.  
  
A large room with a water bed with light pink covers and a canopy, and a huge glass window. A closet with blue painted doors, and a television. I push aside the tropical printed curtains to reveal a balcony. I gasp as I look outside. I guess the woman meant when she said, 'only four good rooms'. The building was a square, around and in ground pool, surrounded by sand. Three other balconies just like this surrounded the side. Bamboo covered the porch. "Oh. my. god." I start to squeal and throw my bags onto the bed.  
  
"I found my room! And I claim it! First come, first serve!" I grin ear to ear, and throw them the keys.  
  
Seta has thrown herself onto a water bed with yellow sheets as well. Her three bags thrown messily around. She is smiling also. Blair has claimed a bed as well and is now face down, probably half asleep. Kiaru took the last one, and Kurama is....well....on the couch for now...  
  
"This is great." Seta mumbles and looks up at the mirror above her bed.  
  
"Don't forget so easily why it is that we are here." Kurama states and start unpacking his things.  
  
"We have a damn Jacuzzi bath tub Kurama. Let loose a little." I didn't get him, yes I know why we're here, but if the chance is there, we can relax.  
  
I stroll to the room I hadn't check in, with the wall of doom. I open the door to a bathroom marble floors. A mirror and toilet is on the right side, and behind it there is a glass door with a Jacuzzi tub inside. "Oh yeah..."  
  
I go back into my room and close the curtains. I change into my yellow strapless one piece, and grab a towel from the bathroom. "I'm swimming."  
  
Seta jumps up, "ME TO!" She grabs her bikini and rushes to the bathroom. "You guys going?"  
  
Kiaru looks at me. "Is it nice?"  
  
"Hell yeah! Come with us!"  
  
Kiaru nods and takes of her shirt and shorts. "You know I was ready for this. I've had my swimming suit on under this for a long time."  
  
I laugh and twist towards Kurama. "I'll go."  
  
I walk to Blair and shake him. "I'm awake!" He twitches and sits up. "Yeah?"  
  
"We're going down to the pool, you coming?"  
  
"Oh...uh, yeah." He reaches into the black book bag he brought with him and rips out a navy pair of swimming trunks. He moves to the bathroom, and Seta swings the door open and rushes out just as he approaches.  
  
'Oh my god...' I think as she comes out in an orange string bikini. Strapless to boot.  
  
Blair looks at her and as she turns around he lowers his head to see her butt. I laugh and Seta throws her stuff on her bed. "You ready? Lets go!" She pauses and scans the room. "Hey, what's with K-chan? He's in his clothes still!"  
  
"Lighten up kid!" I watch in horror as she grabs him around the middle and struts into my room as he screams. She pushes the curtains aside and makes her way onto the balcony. "YOU NEED TO LIVE A LITTLE!"  
  
I laugh my ass off as she throws Kurama over the side and into the pool from two hundred feet in the air.  
  
Just as she throws him Blair emerges and looks at us. The only three GIRLS he was with just threw a man off a balcony at the ground. "Killing him off fast are ya?"  
  
She watches him fall and laughs. "Have fun!"  
  
I laugh harder and sit on my bed. Seta giggles and shuts the doors. She waves and runs out. I lean back and hear Kiaru's screams as she drags her away. "SETA! Wait for them-" Smash. "HELP!"  
  
Blair is on the edge of the bed staring at me like I'm a psycho. "Not my fault. Seta's just a little wild..."  
  
"It's yours. Don't lie." He smiles at me wickedly.  
  
I just get a chance to look at him. Boy he was hot. I guess if some one danced all the time they would have a good body, but I've danced before, and I'm not perfectly toned. No muscles, just thin. That was it, and I didn't even think I was. Just from what my friends had yelled at me for.  
  
"H-.." I cut my self off. I couldn't seem to get it together when I was looking at him. Oo-la-la.  
  
"Well we'd better, Kurama wont be ok alone." There you go. Something.  
  
"Oh yeah." He gets up and starts to walk away.  
  
*  
  
When I get outside the sun has started setting. An orange glow off the water is the first thing I notice. Kurama was sitting on a lawn chair like a wet dog, looking incredibly pissed. Kiaru is trying to get out of the water and dry off for a minute, and Seta is clinging to her leg.  
  
I make my way towards the water, and run as fast as I can and jump into the water. As I come up, I wipe the water out of my eyes. "AH! it is SO cold! Man, I'm going some where else..."  
  
I look at Kiaru who finally is out of the pool. "What time is it?"  
  
She shrugs. "I don't have a watch. Maybe like...nine? The sun sets late here."  
  
A little early for late night clubs, but I'll try my luck. I get out of the pool dripping wet and grab my towel. "I'm shivering, is the pool even heated?"  
  
"I don't think."  
  
I make my way to a lawn chair and sit down. 'I'll wait here for a little while longer."  
  
"Why? Where are you going Willis?" Seta looks at me. She's the only one left in the pool. Blair is sitting on the side of the pool with his feet in the water, and Kurama and Kiaru are sulking in the back ground. Kurama in horror, and Kiaru in a fit of rage. "A club. I'll find one. This place is depressing."  
  
I watch as the sun sets and fall asleep.  
  
*  
  
I'm on my bed. Who was it that carried me up? Oh well...that's said and done now. I roll around and peek out from under the covers at the others. I smile at what I see across the room. Kiaru and Seta are playing Scrabble. He, he, he. They found my game. How much of my stuff did they go through?  
  
I lean up and push hair out of my eyes. "Hey! Your awake!" Seta grins ear to ear.  
  
"How'd I get up here?"  
  
"Blair carried you up here and changed you from your bathing suit to your pajamas!"  
  
"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I scramble to throw the covers away from my body. I was in my pajamas! Panicking...  
  
"Nah, I'm kidding, your bathing suit is on underneath." I pull the top of my pants back a little and sigh in relief. "But he did put on your pajamas." They both smile wickedly at me as I cover my self up.  
  
"And you let him?!"  
  
"Yup."  
  
They both start laughing. "No, we put on your pajamas, but he carried you up."  
  
"Ok.." Sigh of relief. Bigger one at least.  
  
I'm leaving...  
  
"It's later, right."  
  
"Yeah, eleven." Kiaru looks at a clock on the table beside her bed.  
  
"I'm going to that club I saw earlier. That big night club on the main road." I walk towards my room, and open the door. I fish through my stuff, and find shorts. I pull out a short pair of denim American Eagle shorts, and a blue Tilt spaghetti strap tank top. The shirt has a Jamaican flower on it. I pick out a denim pair of lace up thick heeled sandals.  
  
I go to my full length mirror, and let my hair down. I quickly re- apply my eye make up, and put on some light pink glitter. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:  
  
Disclaimer: Mm Hm...  
  
A/N: Thanks so much KC for helpin me with this and the next few chapters!  
  
It was midnight by the time we had reached the club. Seta had to get a shower before we left to get the chlorine out of her hair. So everyone had to wait for her, instead of taking different cabs.  
  
It was dark inside the building. There where fog lights all around the walls, and flashing neon lights near the stage. I smile and run right into the mix of people. I see Kiaru and them fill in behind me as well.  
  
I listen to the music in the background, which I can hardly hear over the screaming crowd.  
  
'Don't be fooled by the rocks that I got  
I'm still, I'm still Jenny from the block  
  
Used to have a little now I have a lot  
  
No matter where I go I know where I came from  
  
(From the Bronx)  
  
Don't be fooled by the rocks that I got-'  
  
"Okay...Jennifer Lopez in Israel."  
  
A young woman rushes past me with a tray. She has bunny ears on and a play boy bunny suit on. I look closer at her tray as she stops by Kurama. She giggles and turns around him and sticks her face close to his. "Jell-O Shot?" Her voice is high pitched.  
  
He shakes his head and leans away from her. Seta of course runs up and grabs three. She grins and stalks away to the front of the room. I shrug and take one, same with Kiaru and Blair.  
  
I pinch my nose and down it quickly. Alcohol tastes horrible to me.  
  
"Do they have anything here except for these?" I ask the woman.  
  
She nods and points to the right. There is a stand inside of a wall where a man is selling drinks. "Hard liquor only guys. How old are you?"  
  
I swallow... "Twenty-two."  
  
He raises his eyebrow at me funny. "What do you want..."  
  
Actually, that Jell-O wasn't that bad...  
  
"What do you have?" He looks at the shelf underneath the desk. "Mike's hard lemonade...Jack Daniels...Vodka...Whisky..."  
  
"You have any of those Jell-O shots?"  
  
"Yeah. Vodka and Whisky..." He looks at me. "Your to young to be drinking vodka. All of you are." I grin at him.  
  
"I want..." I turn around at count how many people where there. "You want one Kurama?"  
  
"What..."  
  
"Mike's hard lemonade."  
  
"Lemonade...?"  
  
This'll be fun. I tell him that it's only lemonade.  
  
"Four hard lemonades." He nods and grabs the bottles and hands them over to us. I throw a wad of money on the table and walk away.  
  
We dance for a while, until Kiaru starts getting violent, and Kurama is on his third bottle. He's begun dancing and talking loud like an idiot. I've had the same amount as him, but I wasn't acting like THAT.  
  
"My ice box Rai, MY ICE BOX!?" Kiaru shakes me by the shoulders violently.  
  
"Ok...Kiaru, you don't HAVE an ice box..." I blink at her and she swears.  
  
She was defiantly a violent drunk. Suddenly a girl pushes her. Kiaru screams and looks at her. She huffs at Kiaru and flaps her hair over her shoulder. "Don't touch me."  
  
Okay...that was over the edge. "DON'T FUCKING PUSH ME YOU PREPPY BITCH!"  
  
She's going to take her down. Kiaru pushes her back. "I'm gon' beat your ASS!" She punches the girl and tackles her to the ground. She starts choking her, and the prep screams.  
  
Kiaru gets up and runs towards the bleachers. She grabs part of the bleachers by the bottom and rips it right off. Jagged pieces of wood fly all over. I start laughing my ass off and sit on the ground. "I'm gonna piss my self!"  
  
Kiaru throws the piece across the room and yells out in a fit of rage.  
  
I turn away, hearing more screams from the back ground.  
  
I see Seta on the stage dancing, and realize I'd better leave. I walk towards the green exit sign, and start down the alley way.  
  
I walk down the dark alleyway, and around a corner. I start shivering; it was much colder in the night obviously than the day. I rub my arms with my fists. A tank top isn't great in a sixty degree might.  
  
"Why'd you leave?" I turn around and see Blair running down the street to catch up to me.  
  
"Kiaru was beating some girl up, Kurama was all happy, and half of Seta's clothes where gone. I needed to leave."  
  
"You shouldn't have told him that it was only lemonade. When I left, he was kissing some girl...A little un Kurama like."  
  
Kurama was too nice to do anything mean though. "He'll be home barfing soon enough."  
  
"I know... He doesn't look like a big party person."  
  
I nod and blow on my hands. What time is it anyways...  
  
"You have a watch?"  
  
He pulled back one of his sleeves from his wrist and looked at his watch. "2:47 PM."  
  
"Mm hm..." I look at him as he pulls his sleeve back down. "I like you wrist band."  
  
He had a blue Volcom wristband on. "Oh thanks..." He pulled up the other sleeve and had a black Puma wristband on that arm. "I only have them on because I used to cut my self, cause I was depressed when my mother died. Never worked though...Just ended up with a shit load of stitches...They hurt worse than the stuff I cut my self with."  
  
I stop walking and lean forward and pull the strap of my shirt away from my right shoulder. There were three slices there. Scars. "I wanted to slice my shoulder like claws, but I ended up using glass."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well...I figured that if I kill myself I'd make everyone I knew sad, and all that, so I cut myself where it wouldn't matter..."  
  
"Oh...That just means your crazy. Not depressed."  
  
"I know. Just to bad..." I smile and lean against the side of a building. I look down at my feet. When I look back up he's three inches away from my face. He puts his palms against the wall on both sides of my shoulders, and kissed me.  
  
OH MY GOD! What am I supposed to do? Should I have listened to Kiaru and stayed away from him? What was he going to do? No, what was I going to do?! Oh my god...  
  
Even though I was thinking that, I wondered what it would hurt. So I just gave in and went with the flow. I leaned away from the wall and laced my arms around his neck. He took one hand off the wall and ran his finger tips straight down the center of my chest. Lightly, he played with my belly button ring, and eventually pulled away.  
  
*  
  
I opened the door to our room with the key, and let my self in. Walking to my room, I threw the key down on the couch, and made sure the door was open, so the others could get in. I quickly take off my shoes and throw them across the room as well. I'm starting to feel dizzy, but keep going anyways. Stupid girl and her Jell-O shots...  
  
I heard the door shut and lock behind me, as Blair walked in. He laid down and I walked towards him. I crawled onto the bed and straddled myself above him. I leaned down to him, as he put his hands on the sides of my face. We kissed, and when I leaned back up, he moved his hands down my neck and to my shoulders. I felt him pull the strap to my shirt and bra. They fall around my arms, like sleeves.  
  
He puts his hand around the sides of my waist and down onto my hips. He pulls my hips down to match his.  
  
Ok...too far there...he better not be trying to do any thing more...  
  
He lifts his arm back up and lays them out to the sides. I then put my hands on his chest and slide them out his arms and onto his hands. He weaved his fingers around mine, and holds my hands. Slowly I lay my head down of his chest and fall asleep. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:  
  
Disclaimer: What the hell do you want from me...god  
  
I wake up the next day to the sound of some one coughing. "Oh god... Who's hurling..."  
  
I roll off of Blair's chest, and look at my self in the mirror across from my bed. My hair is still straight. Good. I feel ridiculously un clothed now, and I can't seem to remember WHERE my shoes were.  
  
"I was drunk...think..." I pull the sleeves of my shirt up and step off the bed. My make up is still on. Why? It usually wears off. "Hangover...damn it..."  
  
Where was I last night? Who knows or cares...oh well. I open the curtains, and sunlight streams into the room. Some one yawns behind me and I turn around. "AH!" I look at Blair laying on my bed. He yawns and rolls away from the light. His shirt is rolled around the top of his chest, revealing his entire middle section.  
  
WHY WAS HE IN MY ROOM?!  
  
Panicking now. I ran back to the mirror and looked at my self. My clothes were indeed on my body. I just...didn't have much on..."OK, no tiny baby growing in my stomach sucking out my essence and ruining my life as I panic. Good..."  
  
I lift the bottom of my shirt up and start poking at my stomach.  
  
*POV Change (Blair)*  
  
I wake up and stare straight at a plain wall. Some one was mumbling in the background. I slowly roll over and see Rai with half her shirt off poking at her gut. "KILL THE BABY! DEMON CHILD! DIE!"  
  
She frantically starts smacking her stomach like it was on fire. I squint at her. "Why am I in here?"  
  
I yawn and look at her.  
  
What are you doing..." She turns around seeming incredibly rattled.  
  
She throws her hair out of the way, and searches her neck. "OH MY GOD! I HAVE A HICKEY!" She slaps her neck, "DID WE DO ANYTHING!?" She wails and runs towards me. But before I get to think about it she starts shaking me.  
  
I pull away and try to think. Okay, I left the club, caught up with her...we kissed, then we came here... Hmm... "Hold on, I'm thinking..." I'm still fully clothed and I don't think we could have gotten THAT drunk on three bottles of hard lemonade a piece...  
  
"No..."  
  
She sighs and falls face forward onto a pillow. "Oh god thank you."  
  
I think that's what she said at least...kind of muffled...  
  
"No kids, no diseases, no annoying comments...ok.."  
  
I grin. This could be fun. "And kids would be THAT bad...?"  
  
She looks at me and opens her eyes as wide as she can. "Not now! What are you, some kind of pervert?!"  
  
"Aw...your putting a bad name on perverts." I can't help but start to laugh.  
  
She looks at me in a fit of hate. "It would be your fault anyways..."  
  
I'm shocked. "And why is that?"  
  
"Cause YOU kissed ME." She puts her head back on the pillow, but facing me. "And YOU would have to sign the kid to an adoption agency, cause I wouldn't keep it, I'd put it up for adoption."  
  
"Why would I have to...?" Why would she give it up for adoption? It's not like she'd have it quick or anything...  
  
"I'm underage. That's why." She seems to be acting smart, but she said that she was twenty two the night before.  
  
"And how old are you?"  
  
"Almost eight-teen."  
  
"WHAT!?" I thought she was at least twenty! I just like...raped a minor! "You said you where 22!"  
  
"Only to get a drink..." She shrugs. "Guess the guy was just stupid."  
  
Oh my... "Well did I do anything to you? You just got out of school! I've ruined your life!" She yawns.  
  
"No, the military took over my life. I'm not going to college. I spent thirteen years in school. Good enough. Did you finish?" I nod...just barely...  
  
*POV Change (Rai)*  
  
I roll over and to pull the bottom of my shirt down. The second I step into the main part of the room Seta starts bothering me almost immediately. Quickly I escape the room to break fast with Kurama and Kiaru.  
  
*  
  
Burnt bacon. I guess the cook wasn't awake either... I pick the burnt edges off and start a conversation.  
  
"So have you heard anything about Heidi or Hiei?"  
  
Kurama nods, looking away at the elevator. "From Heidi yes... She said that they've been busy trying to keep people from rioting. She said Hiei and her haven't even gotten directions yet. They were just told to keep the military out."  
  
Heidi was such a scatter brain... Did she even know where they were?  
  
"So where are they?"  
  
"I guess on the border line."  
  
Kiaru looked up from the floor which she had been intensely staring at, as if it had writing on it. "Why are we in Israel anyways?"  
  
I shrugged. "We're supposed to protect this land because they are in alliance with the U.S. And this country is supposed to be holy..." I didn't get it much more than that. "Who are we fighting anyways?"  
  
"Well...Iraq and Iran. I think. We have a few more 'enemies', but no one said anything yet. I heard of problems though. I guess people are starting to blame us for starting this..."  
  
I yawn. It was a world war. No one wanted to declare it, but it was. So many other places had gotten involved. But now that everyone was on shaky grounds with each other, shit happens every day...  
  
"I don't know how this is ever going to get fixed." Kiaru mumbles.  
  
"Well...I've heard that it is in fact coming to and end." We both look at Kurama like he's insane. But, I'm quite happy. If it's over, then we can go back home, and it'll all be fine. "Iraq has been almost totally destroyed. Same with Iran and Korea. Plus a lot of countries that got caught up in this and never picked back up again. The economy has been damaged so badly, that I guess some places just don't have the money to re build."  
  
"So we really have no one to fight?" He nods. Good.  
  
I think he's right, but there's still hidden things that no one wants to speak of. Vietnam was still waiting. They had so much power now after staying dormant though this all, that I am just waiting for us to slip up and them to take us. I had no clue about Europe and other places, and I really didn't care. But, as long as they keep things to them selves, and their problems to them selves, we wont get involved.  
  
Kurama goes on explaining to Kiaru who seems to just be staring at him and saying the bare minimum, 'Yeah, ok, yup, okay...'. She kept staring at his mouth, like she wanted to either kill him for yammering so long, or to kiss him in a very insane way bending over a table.  
  
I had devoted my attention to the television behind his head, and was watching for about ten minutes when it started beeping. "Terrorism alert is now in the red. Stay inside your homes-"  
  
A/N: Importantness. I'm gonna be gone for a week on saturday, (the 19th), so I wont be able to up load. Also, I'm going to be adding an original anime fic in a few weeks. It's called The Game Of Life. Probably R, romance. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:  
  
Disclaimer: Yep... XD  
  
A/N: WOO, I'm in a good mood!!! ^__________^  
  
I blink and shake, quickly leaning forward. "We have to go. Now." They look at me and I I fumble with the chair. I push it in messily, almost tripping. I keep my eyes on the screen as I rush toward the elevator.  
  
The beeping of the doors bother me, and I keep pressing buttons, trying to get it to stop. Kiaru is shaking me by my shoulders, yelling. I don't know what she is trying to say me, because the thoughts racing through my mind drown out everything she is saying. I know that I am also screaming, but I don't stop.  
  
I continue with my frantic reaction until the doors open. What would I do if this was the end? I had to go out now, and find my way to help all these people! I had no clue as to where I should go!  
  
I lean against the door to our room, and it swings open. Blair is just on the other side, with Seta. I fall straight into him, and start panicking and yelling straight into his chest. He pushes me back and looks at me like I'm crazy.  
  
"God, calm down..." I stand back and shake my head no. "We just have to get ready and go. That's all there is to it. I'm just coming here, and even I know..."  
  
He can't be this calm. It's inhumane. I had tried to be, but now that I needed to go out onto the battle field, I just wasn't ready. I am pushed out of the way anyways, and ordered to get ready.  
  
In the bathroom I scramble with my things slowly, trying my hardest to pay attention to the task at hand. I was worrying about Hiei and Heidi. Also every one at home. They had to have heard about this.  
  
After putting all my equipment on, I feel shock. Just shock. No longer a wave of horrid thoughts, and a panic attack, but shock. I walk out into the living room in a now melancholy state. Maybe I was going insane now?  
  
But the whole way I thought of nothing. Now I was on the field, killing. Killing again as usual. Iranian soldiers fell left and right. I had lost the group except for Kurama now, and I was standing behind him. I had a hand gun in my right hand, clenched tightly. It was my existence. I bent over and coughed. Come to think of it now, I had been coughing the whole time, trying to swallow my break fast back down.  
  
But still I coughed harder. Now a raspy, painful hacking. My rib cage shook every time I did so, and I held my chest. Kurama turned around and grabbed a hold of my arm. As we ran, I still continued to choke on my very breath.  
  
I saw bodies littering the ground and felt pain for all those who were just thrown into this mess. My breathing got heavier as we went farther into the fight. It was now deep, and throaty, and with every step I took, I could feel my self trying to swallow my spit to hydrate my throat.  
  
"Rai!" Kurama stops abruptly, and I slam into him. I grab onto his arm to stay up, and focus on his face. He looks at me intently. My breathing is the only thing I hear, for he is not saying a word...  
  
"You need to make it through this with us. Come on, try and calm down..." I knew I needed to help. I had been out of it for the whole time. "I'm trying to find water."  
  
I nod and stand up, but start to cough once again. I shrug it off, and forge forward. I hear shots, and squat down as quick as I can. Men start leaping from every odd and end of the area. American soldiers are jumping over fallen trees and rolling across the ground, just trying to run.  
  
I pull out my gun and start shooting in random directions. I don't know what it is that I'm hitting, but I was trying to make sure it was the other army. I had a hand held gun, but my left arm was under my right elbow for support.  
  
Once dust rises from the ground I run as far away as I could, following the remaining people.  
  
I don't realize, but I am still shooting. I pull the trigger, and hear nothing but a click. "SHIT." I reach deep into my pockets, pulling out all kinds of weapons. Eventually I find four unused bullets. I jam them in while continuing towards Kurama's back. Sweat pours down my back, and I can only pray that we would find water.  
  
Every so often we would stop and get into small fights, but that was it. I hoped that would be it, when we finally reached water. Kurama practically throws tree limbs out of the way.  
  
As the lake emerges from the trees, I see it is deserted. "The Dead Sea." Kurama says slowly, and stumbles to the water. I rejoice, and run towards the water. Just as I am about to jump in, Kurama grabs me around the stomach, and holds me back. I set my feet on the ground and angrily yell at him.  
  
"Let me go! THIS IS WATER KURAMA!" I frantically claw at his arms.  
  
"This, is the Dead Sea. You float on top of it." I stop struggling. Wait, if you float, it DEFIANTLY isn't good water.  
  
"Okay..." I sigh. Covering my mouth, I clear my bone dry throat. I drop my hand at my side, but not before glancing at it. "Oh my god..." 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:  
  
Disclaimer: *singing*  
  
I stare open eyed at my hands, which are trembling slightly. Blood cover both of them. I don't know when it happened, but when I cough again, more covers my palms. Kurama looks at my hands, then back at me. My blood drips to the ground through my fingers.  
  
My throat stings, and feels wet for the first time. Thick blood trails down the back of my mouth. I look him in the eye.  
  
"You need to drink something. Now."  
  
I shake my head. "Not that...I can wait..." He turns around, and rushes to the water. Kneeling over, he swallows the liquid. Quickly, Kurama jumps up and runs toward me. He grabs a hold of my arms, and pulls me in close. Pressing his lips against mine, he forces me to drink the water.  
  
Reluctantly I swallow, but don't really want to let go. I needed some one to be close to, always. Maybe it was because I was an only child. What ever the reason be, I needed close friends and family to always be there. When we part, he speaks, "When I told you that you had to drink, I meant it."  
  
I wipe my hand on my already blood stained pants. Kurama moves in front of me, and starts to walk away. I stand there and watch him for some time. "Is it over now..." He turns around, just as I hear a gun shot. Something pierces my arm, and I gasp. Kurama stops immediately, his eyes widening. I watch in horror, and as if it was the Matrix, he slowly kneels over, his knees hitting the ground with a painful thud.  
  
His body bends, lifting his chest and neck forward, but his head was tilted back like he was looking toward the heavens. Blood starts to pour out of the center of his chest. I stand in the same spot, and watch in horror. Slowly, I change my glance to a woman standing in the ruble. One of her arms is straight out holding a pistol. It was centered on Kurama's falling body. She smirks, and pulls it back.  
  
Shoving the end into a gun holder that was around her waist, she begins to talk. "Have fun trying to find a hospital in time you stupid girl. I've been watching you, and if you do not find civilization soon, you will die a painful death as well..." She pushes a button on a box she had in her other hand, she tells me one last thing. "Seeing American's deaths, only makes mine more worth while. "  
  
A suicide bomber. I run at Kurama, and crouch down in front of him, just as I hear the blast. Dust flies everywhere and I hear her tortured screams. I cry out as pieces of things slice my back, and hunch over lower, covering Kurama's body.  
  
I struggle to lift him up, and his eyes roll back down to normal. "Kurama!" I shake his shoulders violently, kneeling in front of him. He inhales sharply, and I hear his staggered breathing return.  
  
He tries to speak in vain. Nothing but a choked whisper comes out. I lean my head in the area between his shoulder and neck. "You have to stay awake Kurama..." I struggle to get up, and tell him to lean against me.  
  
Hopefully all my training in Martial Arts would help out now. I sure as hell never noticed my self getting any stronger. They only thing I had more of was bruises and sharp pains.  
  
Ignoring the sharp pain and bleeding in my arm, I lifted him up he slightest bit and leaned forward. I trudged towards the woods once again, trying to find my way back.  
  
I had been walking for some time when I found a building. I thank god as I push Kurama onto my back. I hunch over and run as fast as I could towards it.  
  
People in the streets had directed us to a hospital. They thanked me, for what reason, I don't know. As I approach the building I slow down, feeling dizzy. I had lost so much blood on the way.  
  
My legs gave out just as I entered the emergency room. "Please! Help him....!" I yell out just as I fall to the ground. A startled woman runs to me. My vision blurs, but I can hear her talking.  
  
"Help him...I'll be fine..." I mumble, and motion to Kurama. A few men take him from my back, and rush him down the hall in a stretcher. My legs hurt so bad, but I chase them, into an operating room.  
  
Just as I get to the door, it opens, and a woman steps out. "You must stay out of the operating room for now, he's in critical condition." I shake my head no, and say something. I don't know what It was, but I knew I needed to get in.  
  
"Ma'am. You need to calm down, I will tell you when we are done. Stay out if the room." Se shows me to a chair, and as I try to sit down, I pass out, and hit the ground. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:  
  
Yup...No disclaimer, to tired, go read other chapters, it's there..  
  
Bright white light. Maybe I died...  
  
"Your awake...?" A doctor is standing before me. I see Kiaru and Blair sitting in chairs by a window. I nod slowly, and sit up.  
  
"Miss..." I look at him again.  
  
"What happened to me...."  
  
"Your body was experiencing shock, because you had lost to much blood. Your blood pressure had fallen to low, so you passed out. I suggest you try and stay home instead of on the battle field for a few days...."  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Your very anemic. Try and stay in bed for tonight."  
  
I was shot, I knew it. I look at my left arm, a blood stained bandage covering the upper half. "Aw...Can I have the bullet..."  
  
"You shouldn't be worrying about that right now, ok...?" I nod, smiling. He leaves he room shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Blair...?" Kiaru is leaning against him, asleep. They still were in uniform as well...  
  
He slowly looks up.  
  
"Kurama is hurt, really bad..." I tell him. "Where is he..."  
  
"Still unconscious...I checked on him earlier." He looks directly at me, and I see his face is covered with cuts and blood. As was his uniform. Rips and blood covers it.  
  
He leans Kiaru back and stands. Sitting on the edge of my bed, he holds my hand in his. "Kurama....isn't doing to well..." I look at him worried. "He's still out...in the operating room right now."  
  
Warm liquid in streaming down my face. "I tried my best to help him." I cry harder, and I feel my body tense. "But I couldn't stop the bleeding."  
  
"It's ok... he'll wake up, I know it."  
  
I hake my head violently. "NO, he WONT." I lean forward. "Kurama will DIE, ALL THAT IS ALL MY FAULT!" I wail and fling my arms around at him. He tries to drown my voice out, but can't.  
  
"CALM DOWN." He eventually yells over me, and grabs my wrists. I stop immediately, and stare at him. He pulls me forward, and holds me tightly, more of in a restraint than a hug. The taste of blood coming back to me with every breath.  
  
I am sure that I'm bleeding all over his clothes, but I don't think he cares.  
  
I stare over his arms at Kiaru. She is sleeping leaning against the wall on the large window sill. Her dark hair is covering her face.  
  
"We can't lose Kurama." I say, to no one in particular. He kept every one together.  
  
I tried not to think about it, and directed my wonderings to Hiei and Heidi. Where the hell where those two anyways.  
  
"Did you hear from Hiei yet?"  
  
"I saw him today...that guy is creepy. He had blood all over his face and this big sword..." I grin, he defiantly saw then. "He said things were fine, and then just glared at me."  
  
"I wonder what's happening back at home." Yuske, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Mirha...I didn't talk to any of them.  
  
"Where do you live anyways?"  
  
"Pennsylvania. In Pittsburgh."  
  
He sighs. "The middle of nothing... I lived in New York." I shift uncomfortably. "What's it like?"  
  
"Kind of big. There's a lot of room, but with Me, Kiaru, Seta, Heidi, and Hiei all living there, we have problems with rooms. So Kurama started living at home, and Mirha only comes to visit. It's not like Hiei needs a room anyways. He used to sleep on the couch, but he hardly sleeps anyways. Or eats for that matter..."  
  
"It's ok. I don't have to stay there, I can always get an apartment or some thing."  
  
"No, it's ok. People come and go all the time. Seta and Hiei are never home at night anyways."  
  
Blair doesn't say anything in return, and I move away from him. Playing with the IV in the arm, I pull it out slowly, and stand. "The only thing wrong with me was my arm right?"  
  
Blair grins. I think he's getting the idea. "I think so."  
I nod happily, and wash my face off. When I'm done, and I open my eyes, the blood from Kurama that was on my face is now all over the sink. I wash it down, and use a paper towel to dry my arms and face off.  
  
"You should have left that in for one day though." He points to the IV.  
  
"Ah well, I'm just anemic, that'll go away soon enough... I hate needles..."  
  
Shaking Kiaru slightly, she wakes up. "Rai...? Are you alright?" She rubs her eyes and sits up. There is mud all over her hair and body. Why? I don't know... Kiaru always found the weirdest things, like mud in a desert...  
  
"We're leaving." I help her up.  
  
"What happened to your arm...?"  
  
"Oh, I got shot, but the Vikaden hasn't worn off yet. I'm taking that with me." I grab the bottle of pills beside me bed, and take my destroyed uniform into the bathroom with me. I quickly put it on, and leave the thing the hospital gave to me on my bed.  
  
I scribbled thanks on a piece of paper, and threw it down on the bed as well.  
  
The three of us quickly left, and started on our way home. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:  
  
Disclimer: I OWN ALL, MUAH HA HA. Nah, sry...  
  
A/N: Lmao....well...I got like, five or six e-mails over the fact that Kurama was shot. Mostly hate mails, like 'YOU BITCH, KURAMA CAN'T DIE!!!' DON'T YOU GET IT?!!!' But don't worry. I wouldn't EVER kill Kurama! *heart* He'll be back, dun worry. ^^  
  
"So...did you find her....?"  
  
I sat wrapping ace bandages around my arm , courtesy of Hiei, even if it wasn't at his own will. Blood was already seeping through, but it wasn't like I cared.  
  
He shook his head no. Wasn't much for any kind of speech, was he?  
  
"She'll turn up..." Kiaru squeezes a pillow in my room, which she had named 'Jack'. Kiaru had this thing with a spirit named Jack... He was her 'lover' and he traveled from object to object. Usually he was a sea shell.  
  
It seems that Heidi had been lost on the battle field... I can't help but kind of laugh when I think about it...  
  
"The girl up and ran..."  
  
"Because....she was afraid, or were you doing your black dragon shit...?" Kiaru looks at him.  
  
"Fists of the mortal flame to you. It's less powerful, so I didn't think I needed to warn her." He scoffs. "Stupid ningens and their assumptions. That attack is of the mortals..."  
  
"Hiei..." I sigh, slightly mad at Hiei for just up and using that with out telling her. "We didn't tell Heidi about Yuske, Kurama, and you being demons. She doesn't even know about demons being REAL..."  
  
He shrugs. "Hn. She knows now."  
  
I glare at him and exhale sharply. "She doesn't even know that Kiaru and I are slightly spiritually aware... Rekai, Ningenkai, and Makai...nothing..."  
  
Woops.  
  
I wasn't supposed to tell ANYONE that I felt energy. Even the guys. I was just supposed to pass off as a normal person, so that I could see aura's and sense things un natural, and warn them if they didn't think it was a threat. Hiei usually ignored potentially dangerous things, so Kurama, Kiaru, and I had to let him know just how serious things were most of the time.  
  
I cringed at the thought of Kurama... He still was out last tie we checked on him. It had even been a few days...  
  
"Don't think about him." Hiei says quickly.  
  
"If you two are spiritually aware, then if you try you will be able to concentrate on his alone. Try not to think about it..."  
  
I try to understand what Hiei is saying. Maybe I would know his pain if I felt his energy...  
  
"IHAVESOMEHTHINGTOADMIT." Kiaru suddenly blurts out, looking rustled.  
  
We both look at her...  
  
"I was walking down the street today, and I saw a person in front of me, and I really liked their pants. Well, see, they were really cool with safety pins and zippers and chains, but that's beyond the point. And I wanted to say I liked them. Also, where they got them. So I said, 'Hey! Guy in front of me!' And when they turned around, they turned out to be SO fine... But then I realized it was a girl...Aw, god..." She puts her head in her hands.  
  
I feel an Anime sweat drop coming on. "And THAT was something you had to admit to...?"  
  
I look at Hiei, worriedly. "I think the fact that we haven't left this stinking hotel for two days, is REALLY starting to get to our heads."  
  
*  
  
So, we were all now sitting in the hot tub. Just sitting there. Kiaru sulking in self pity. Me feeling incredibly uncomfortable. Hiei glowering. Like usual.  
  
"Stop staring at me woman." Hiei barks, staring icily at me. Ah, the joys of friendship. 'Tis great company.  
  
"Fox is waking up." 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:  
  
Disclaimer: *has already ripped its own voice box out*  
  
A few weeks passed since Kurama woke up. He was coming home today. We were so excited about seeing him for the first time, besides laying down asleep.  
  
And as everyone was sitting around waiting for Hiei to return, I was sick. I laid on the couch with Blair, feeling nauseous. I had tried to keep my head straight with my neck, so that I wouldn't hurl.  
  
Heidi had returned. But she was gone now... She had been for a few hours. To where, I didn't know, but that was ok.  
  
*  
  
When Kurama entered the door, incredibly thin and pale, every one jumped up to greet him. Even I did.  
  
I hugged him, crying. "I tried to help you Kurama...I really did..." I say, tears of happiness streaming down my face.  
  
He shook his head no. "There was nothing you could do. The water we drank is probably going to give us a disease anyways." We laugh and part. As I move away, I start to feel a slight bit better. Maybe I was feeling sick because I was nervous, that it was my fault. Or maybe it was the water!  
  
I laugh to my self, and watch as they open champagne across the room. I decline, already feeling sick enough. Hiei will drunk will be funny as hell, and I would want to see it in a sober state of mind.  
  
Even if he never ate much, he would drink if you told him to sometimes. I guess it depended on his state of mind. But, today he had accepted, because Kurama asked. Hiei was so nice like that though.  
  
"Can we watch a movie?" I ask over every body talking about what they wanted to see on television for half an hour.  
  
"Yeah, do ya have anything with ya?" Hiei asked me, quite nicely. He was just too damn sexy this way. His read eyes more happy and alive than usual. He wasn't wearing his black cloak, that made him look even more like a demon. He had a human body, and I always thought he should take advantage of it. Some demons have a body that makes them look like a giant lobster.  
  
I grin from ear to ear. "Moulin Rouge!" Kiaru sighs. She thought I was obsessed with it.  
  
"You and that movie... we'd of had to have watched it ten times..."  
  
"So what if I have a 'ridiculous obsession with love'?" I grin, saying things that came straight form the movie. "Love, love is like oxygen, love is one of many, all you need is love!" She grins at me.  
  
I quickly rush to my room and grab the video out of my bag. I some how knew I'd be watching it.  
  
*  
  
"Why wont you let me pay you Satine!" Christian and Satine run through the set of the play, and onto the stage. Ziddler stand in awe, as Christian stands, instead of the narcoleptic Argentinean. They stand in silence for a few seconds before he speaks.  
  
"I am not fooled! For it is the same, Sitar (spelling...?) player! He has just shaved off his beard! (I'm not sure of the exact words!)"  
  
Christian starts to walk off the stage, and Satine follow, but not before tripping, and falling to the floor. She cried out to him ,and he stood beside her. Throwing money at the ground angrily, he yells out.  
  
"THERE. I HAVE PAID MY WHORE." Everyone in the audience gasps, and he starts to walk away. They are in silence as the man leaves.  
  
"Oh how I love this movie..." I sit and stare in awe. I was feeling pretty good now. Being between two hot guys, watching a love movie, and now drinking champagne.  
  
"Never knew I could feel like this....like I've never seen, the sky before..." Satine chokes out from the stage to him. "Want to vanish, inside your kiss. And tell you, I love you more..."  
  
They both start to sing together, and Christian starts walking back towards the stage. 'Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I love you, until the end of time.  
  
"Come what may... Come what may... I will love you, until my dieing day... And there's no mountain too high, no river to wide. Sing out this song and Ill be there, by your side. Cause I love you, I love you, until my dieing day..."  
  
They continue to sing in harmony, as the duke and his body guard try to kill Christian. Such a sweet ending, so far. As the curtains close, Satine starts to cough.  
  
"It's so sad..." I had been crying since they started to fall in love again. Satine is bleeding from the mouth, and Christian is hold her body, like a doll. He cries out her name, sobbing loudly. But Satine never does wake up....  
  
Blair and Hiei stare at the television screen blankly. "And if that wasn't the most drawn out, romantic love story I've ever seen..." Blair trails off. Hiei nods at him.  
  
"Well, that's just because you don't have a heart for real romance. Everyone else here besides you guys like love."  
  
Kurama spoke up, "I personally thought it wasn't that bad...just weird.."  
  
"I liked the dancers-" Blair is cut off by me smacking him upside the head.  
  
"Boy, so much for you!" He tries to regroup, but I get up and walk away. "I'm going to get some dinner." If I can keep the food down...  
  
*  
  
Macaroni and cheese with icy cold ginger ale. Ah the food of child hood.  
  
I slowly roll pieces of bread into little balls while we wait for our food. Kiaru is on the other side of the table drawing a face on Jack the sea shell. Seta is on the right side of me, and Kurama on the left.  
  
We eat surprisingly, in silence. I think the guys thought I was weird or something now, for watching a movie filled with prostitution and sex. Oh well. I sit, eating, and am fine until I start to feel sick again. I quickly say that I'm full and sit for a few minutes.  
  
It only gets worse, but I sit for as long as I can, trying not to let any one know. If I was openly sick around them, they'd all freak out. So after I can't hold it in anymore, I say that I'm tired, and leave quickly.  
  
As soon as the doors open I cover my mouth. I lean over, holding my stomach wit one arm. Leaving one on my mouth, I release the other, and run into the room.  
  
*POV Change- Kiaru*  
  
I watch as Rai runs into the room. Her hand were over her mouth, and I could tell she was sick. She would have been talking if she was ok. I look at Seta. She was also watching out of the corner of her eye. I motion for us to go, and she stands.  
  
"We'll be right back, excuse us." I tell them, and leave with Seta.  
  
Standing in the elevator, I watch to make sure none of them were following us. "Is she going to be alright?" Seta asks.  
  
"I think... She wasn't being herself down there...or all night for that matter." I walk into the room to the sound of coughing. She was probably throwing up. Why didn't she tell us...?  
  
I shut the door quietly and wait. I hear her water running. Just as the thud of her feet gets closer to the door, I step in. she looks at me shocked, almost. "Why aren't you guys down at dinner...?"  
  
"I saw you come up here. Your sick..." She looks away. "why didn't you say something?"  
  
"I don't know...I don't even know what's wrong with me..."  
  
"Well you just hurled. And that in itself is unusual for you." Rai holds onto her left arm, scratching at a certain spot. It's red by now.  
  
"What did you do...?"  
  
Seta steps in. "I know what the girl did. Exactly. She started to feel sick lately, immediately panicked cause she thought she could be pregnant, then gave her self a few doses of that Vikaden she took to try and down herself out and clam down."  
  
Rai looks at her, her dark blue eyes never moving. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:  
  
Disclaimer: *mute*  
  
*POV Change - Back to Rai*  
  
"Uh...?" Kiaru looks at her, sarcastically. Seta's magenta eyes flash, making her look like quite the villain. The tall woman throws her blonde hair over her shoulders. She always died the ends of her hair magenta, like her eyes. So usually, it was pulled into a bun to show off the color, but today she had left it down.  
  
"I know these kinda things darling." She grins. "Believe me, when you've just been deflowered and you feel sick, you panic."  
  
Kiaru and I exchange glances. I haven't been 'deflowered' or what Seta had called it... Even anything she said at all... At least I think I haven't... "Um... Seta...?"  
  
"Mm hmm?" She still ties to look superior.  
  
"I'm a virgin..."  
  
Her expression quickly changes to a bewildered stare. "You mean to tell me that your worried about having a baby, if your a stinking VIRGIN? Girl, when you just did something with a guy, and you start having morning sickness, THEN you worry! Besides...wait- you mean you didn't get drunk in high school and slip up once?"  
  
Kiaru and I both look at her, shaking our heads. "No..."  
  
"Why would you worry about it then?"  
  
"I didn't...?" I look at her.  
  
"OH. Okay..."  
  
"I just didn't know if I could make it through dinner, and I didn't. So maybe I should just lay low like the doctor actually told me to."  
  
*  
  
But it didn't improve. So I ended up with Kurama forcing me to go. And despite the fact that his chest was full with stitches, he carried me down to the bottom floor and into the taxi. I was yelling in protest the whole time, but he managed to take me down with him.  
  
We sat nitpicking at each other until I ended up sitting on the cold metal bed at some crazy doctors' office. Kurama was across the room, his hands clasped together. Slowly, the door opened and a young woman entered. She eyed my whole mid section and smiled. When she passed, I looked wide eyed at Kurama.  
  
"Is THIS who YOU PICKED?!" I mouth, and he just smiles. "A LESBIAN?" As I looked around the room, and at the sign on the door, I realized it was a clinic for MEN....  
  
"A MEN'S DOCTOR!" I gave more stressed glances at Kurama. Ok, a bisexual FEMALE doctor at a clinic for men. I can only wonder what she touched. Oh god!  
  
"So... You registering here? You two look foreign. Most people down here are tan and have dark hair... Odd.." I was actually lacking a tan. I usually had a slight one all the time, but the fact that I was sick as a dog didn't help. Kurama had red hair and pale skin.  
  
"No...I she wont be in this country long." Kurama speaks up for me, thank god.  
  
"Ah, ok. So what seems to be the trouble?" She spins around. She was a tanned woman with bizarre pink spiky hair.  
  
"I've been feeling really sick lately... I've been throwing up a lot, have been having hot and cold flashes, and pretty much all I do is sleep..." She looks at me oddly.  
  
"Are you ALWAYS that and thin? If you are, I want to know your secret!"  
  
"No... after two days of having this I've lost a lot of weight..." I shrug. Damn I wish I would stay like this though.  
  
"Ok. Do have any other symptoms? How long have you been experiencing them if any?" She writes things down rapidly on her notepad.  
  
"Well...just that I'm never hungry..."  
  
"Well...you said that you could be pregnant?" She instantly lightens up. "Is the baby his? Aw, how adorable the baby will be! Your so lucky!"  
  
I'm still shaking my head. "I don't think I am. I didn't notice myself gaining any weight..." I thought about what Seta had, said, but now I really wasn't sure.  
  
"Well..." She says, elbowing me. I didn't know what the hell she was trying to say.  
  
"About a month ago I got involved, but we didn't DO anything."  
  
"Darn. I'd want pictures of the baby. She pouts, "I'll just give you a test.  
  
Suddenly, she jams a q-tip into my mouth, rubs it around, then walks away. "You might have the flew or something if this isn't it. I was starting to think maybe it was the Ammonia, but your symptoms don't seem to be too severe, but I'll just give you some medicine."  
  
She leaves the room, and I immediately start talk to Kurama. "See, I told you nothing was wrong."  
  
He shrugs. "Well, I didn't know."  
  
We sit in an awkward silence until the doctor FINALLY came back. "Your not pregnant..."  
  
I feel extremely relieved. I knew it anyways...  
  
"Well.. I'll give you some trial medicine, and if things don't improve, you can give the office a call." I nod, and leave the room, then the building as quickly as possible.  
  
"THAT, was HORRIBLE!" I rip the white band around my wrist off, and walk to the street quickly. Waving for a taxi, Kurama runs up behind me.  
  
"It wasn't THAT bad!" Kurama tires to tell me otherwise.  
  
"Yeah it was! She was CREEPY." He just shrugs and gets into the taxi with me.  
  
"Jeez, you sure did start feeling better quick."  
  
"No, I'm just horrified." I look at him, raising an eyebrow. He sighs, and we start off into the town. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:  
  
Disclaimer: Heaven will be just kickin back, wit Jesus packin my bong. LMAO.  
  
"We'll be leaving soon." I yawn as I listen to Yukina on the phone. EXTREME long distance, but I wasn't paying, so it didn't matter...  
  
"Are you leaving for Japan again?" I finally start listening when she says this. "When will we see you all?"  
  
"Well...we'll be leaving in a few months if all goes well." She sighs. I struggle to hear over everyone talking.  
  
"Can you try to wait for us to get home?"  
  
"I'll try my hardest, but Yuske is pretty set in his ways..."  
  
"DAMN IT BLAIR!" Kiaru yells in the back ground. Out of the corner of my eye I see her throwing things. Blair yells out when it hits him, so obviously, it was indeed something heavy.  
  
"Well...it sounds like you're busy, so I'll be calling back soon. Maybe Keiko will..."  
  
"Ok... I hope to see ya'll soon." I say my good byes to Yukina and spin around. "God, what the hell is with you guys? Can't ya shut up while I'm on the phone?"  
  
"HE IS GOING THROUGH MY STUFF."  
  
"SHE THREW A TEN POUND CURLING IRON AT MY FACE!" He rubs his forehead frantically. "And I was only looking for hair gel! HAIR GEL!"  
  
They continue to bicker and I sigh. It was like a damn brother and sister...  
  
Seta and Kurama were out...doing what? I don't know...just out... It was funny, but I really thought that those two were more than friends... I giggle, "You think Seta and Kurama are kind of...friendly around each other?"  
  
"What do you mean? Like a dog on your leg, or friends?" Kiaru laughs when Blair says this. Good...laugh...don't fight.  
  
"Well. To put it that way, like a dog on your leg."  
  
"Yup." They both say. I nod in silence.  
  
"They're so cute. And to think SETA and KURAMA. Wow..." I get up off the table I was leaning on. "This place is boring. And my throat is still sore...and it's so cold in here, who turned the air conditioner down that low..." I whimper and make my way towards the closest bed, which happened to be Seta's. Crawling under the covers, Blair and Kiaru stare at me.  
  
"And your whining." Kiaru grins, and turns the television on. The channels all come in as an odd language. "Great...Arabic..."  
  
"Do you have any more movies?"  
  
I shake my head. "I have scrabble though...and cards..."  
  
"STRIP POKER!" We both stare half eyed at Blair who was grinning as wide as his mouth would allow him. "Come on..."  
  
So we were playing strip poker. So far I had taken off my socks. Kiaru was sitting in her underwear and shirt. But Blair, who had been trying to cheat, was down to his boxers. "You might as well give up, cause we don't need to see that." Kiaru points her finger at him. He stared at his cards in deep concentration.  
  
"Three cards." He says slowly. He throws down three of his five, as Kiaru and I receive ours.  
  
"Flush." Kiaru puts down her cards. Eight, nine, ten, and Jack. I put two queens and two sixes on the bed. Blair growls, and puts his down as well. A six, three, king, queen, and ten. "You lose."  
  
Blair just stands up and grabs his clothes off the floor. "OK, never again will I try to play poker..."  
  
*  
  
'Mother....  
  
Things have been going alright here... Well, as good as they can I guess... I really haven't been having much luck. I've been really sick for these past few weeks with the flu or something. But, it's starting to fade now.  
  
I guess I should tell you the details, cause of course you'd want to know... Nosey...  
  
I'm in Israel. Exactly where, I don't know, but it's near the Dead Sea. Or at least that's what Kurama said. We've been staying in a hotel. I' with my friends-'  
  
I stop writing for a moment, and think about my mother. She hated all my friends except Kiaru and Kurama. Especially Seta... She had thought since she met them that they were horrible influences. Yuske and them too.  
  
'Well... Some of them. Hiei and Heidi are elsewhere.  
  
Kurama, Seta, Kiaru, and a guy I met, named Blair. I know what your thinking right now, a new one to ruin her life, but I'll be honest with you this time. He's a raver. Yeah, bad influence. But, I have no time to get caught up with anything anyways.  
  
For the first time about a month ago, we were on the field again. Didn't have much luck though. Kurama was hurt, VERY badly. So he just came home about a week ago from the hospital...'  
  
I continue to scribble on the paper quickly, until I allow my self to stop.  
  
'Love you.  
Rai.'  
  
"I'm done for a while." I'd done my good deed for the day. Now I needed to go be bad. I was still home with Kiaru and Blair, who were now fighting over leftovers.  
  
"So...how's it going?"  
  
Kiaru mumbles something, in deep concentration. She is now sitting on Blair's back, pulling his legs up. She releases them and grabs rice off the counter. Quickly, she downs it all, and throws away the container. "Now then." I help her up, and Blair rolls over, gasping for breath.  
  
"Your shoe...was in...my face..." I let him lay there, while the two of us walk away.  
  
"So... you want to go bowling or something...?" Kiaru look at me dumbfounded. Yeah. I don't think there ARE bowling ally's here...  
  
"Tattoo artist maybe?" Kiaru grins. Why did she want a damn tattoo so bad?  
  
"And what do you plan to pay with...?"  
  
"Dad's credit card." I smile evilly at her now.  
  
"What are you going to get?"  
  
"Don't know. But it's going to be black and shiny." We smile again, so starts a chain of eventless days. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:  
  
Disclaimer: No voice, remember...?  
  
I lay face down with my top un-strapped, sunbathing. I was on the deck, basking in the sunlight, working on getting a darker tan, if it were possible now, with Kiaru. Her lower back was still a little red from her new fascination; a tattoo.  
  
She had chosen to get Hiei's black dragon on her lower back. With silver outlines, and eyes. I liked it, but you couldn't tell exactly what it was yet, because of the inflammation.  
  
"I have tan lines on my back, don't I?" Kiaru sat up, and pulled her top back a little.  
  
"Yeah...I told you to take your top off. You're laying stomach down." There was a huge white line across her back. Mostly a straight thick line, until the center where there was a bow.  
  
"There's two men living with us! Besides, I'm fat." I sigh, and put my hand on my forehead. "I gained 2.3 pounds since I've been here."  
  
"So what...I sure as hell did more than that, and I'm not about to worry about it."  
  
"Yeah, but you just look fleshy, I get rolls."  
  
I growl. Kiaru never HAD a roll. "You just have to shrug it off. It's so damn hot here, if we take a walk outside, we'll fry it all off anyways. Indulge."  
  
"How can you just NOT care?"  
  
"..."  
  
I hold my top to my chest, and lay on my back.  
  
I yawn, and put my hand over my mouth.  
  
I feel Kiaru's cold fingers poke my stomach repeatedly. Her eyes are wide with amusement... I think she's enjoying this...  
  
Kurama strolls out in that moment, and starts looking out at the horizon. When he turns to us, he looks a little worried... "What are you doing?" He looks at us oddly.  
  
"HER STOMACH IS SQUISHY! POKE IT!" OK...Kurama, if all people wont enjoy this.  
  
He walks towards me and looks down with a grin on his face. "What is she doing to you?"  
  
"She finds my stomach amusing... I guess..."  
  
"Is it that entertaining?" Should we have a comic strip?" I laugh at Kurama, who just walks away mumbling.  
  
Sighing, for what seemed to be like the twentieth time that day, I walk into the room, and get dressed. Bra. Underwear... No. Just leave the bathing suit on underneath. Wait. It's black. Can't. Damn.  
  
I actually do put the underclothing on, and a loose t-shirt. Also some cloth shorts and socks. The air conditioner was always on low, so I just dressed with socks on everyday. I hated wearing the traditional clothing from this place, so usually, I stayed home.  
  
Into the other room, I see that Blair is now the only one left. Kiaru is probably still contemplating life on the deck, so I guess television in another language is the only solution to boredom. Blair is sitting with his back against the wall on his bed, flicking through the channels.  
  
"I learned a few phrases in Israeli..." Blair keeps his eyes on the television, and keeps flicking the up button. "And I found an international channel. They play movies in American every night at eleven."  
  
This was getting so boring. Every so often we would go out, win a battle or save a few people, and come back. Not like I was about to complain, but it sure was annoying.  
  
I crawl into the bed beside him and completely cover my body up to my chin. "It's so damn cold in here."  
  
As I sat there and stared blankly at the side of his bed, I started to think about Kiaru's obsessive weight problems. Or should I say fantasies. Maybe I was getting kind of chunky. I really didn't notice. I just thought I was more fleshy, or thick.  
  
Oh no...What if I turned out like the house wife's who were just married, and sat at home all day, and before they knew it, all they did was eat. And then got chunky, then fat. Oh my god... I didn't want to have to get liposuction.  
  
"Damn it, am I fat."  
  
"Uh...no..."  
  
That wasn't the answer I was looking for. I was looking for more of a bewildered stare, and then a no, that was drawn out.  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
He was now looking at me bewildered. I wanted the bewildered stare a few minutes ago!  
  
"I'm starving my self. Starting now." I pull my shirt back down angrily.  
  
Blair continues to look at me oddly, and before I can stop myself, I'm yelling at him. "WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME? WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
*Blair's POV*  
  
Women are completely and totally paranoid.  
  
Especially this one. She just needed to cam down and stop drinking so much coffee. Maybe try liquor, or something that makes you more mellow.  
  
She lays there on her back, staring at the ceiling with her eyes slanted. It was like she was trying to burn a hole through it with the lasers that she thought were in her pupils. "Are you alright?"  
  
"No."  
  
I sigh. It would have been better for me to say yes, wouldn't it?  
  
"Do you want me to tell you that you are fat?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you WANT to be fat, so I can tell you yes, and you can go on a binge and sulk?"  
  
"No. I'm just going to forget about it, like I told Kiaru too."  
  
Ok then. She can do just that.  
  
"I want to get my tongue pierced."  
  
Uh...  
  
"What...?"  
  
"I want to get my tongue pierced, that's what. But it would be so horrible to eat with in... Too bad."  
  
Wasn't she just whining?  
  
Oh well.  
  
It's easy too just agree.  
  
Women and their bizarre mood swings... I can't stand this...  
  
I look at her again. Wait. She's looking at me. This is awkward.  
  
Too quiet.  
  
She leans up and looks away. Thank god. Playing with her hair, she sits in the partial sunlight of the deck. That was another thing. She spent so long straightening her hair, then pulling it up, then deciding to put it back down. It looks fine either way, let it go.  
  
She was kind of short, and had dark eyes with brown hair. It had natural highlights, which I noticed stood out more when since we had swam in the chlorine water of the pool. Kiaru kind of turned green...well, her skin at least.  
  
I sat there thinking about most random things that passed my mind. Television shows changed, and I still was in a deep thought. Lately it was the only thing I did... Maybe because this happened to be the most boring place I'd ever been.  
  
I think sometime during that period of half sanity, I must have fallen asleep. Because, now Rai was in my bed, laying on my chest. I was still propped up against the wall. She had a blanket with a large Jack Daniels label on it rapped around everything below her shoulders and her arms.  
  
I rub my eyes, and looks around the now dark room.  
  
"She's asleep."  
  
I look in the direction of the voice, and I see Kiaru drawing with black ink pen on her leg. The sun is setting behind her, giving her frame an orange glow.  
  
"Ok...What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Let her lay there, or she'll be really mad."  
  
I sigh loudly, and run my fingers through her hair. She stirs a little, but quickly stops squirming, and falls back asleep.  
  
I decide not to move her. All is well that ends well. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:  
  
Disclaimer: *mute, still*  
  
Sunlight stings my eyes as I roll over and try to cover my face. I see someone opening the curtains the whole way, and going onto the deck. Something smells really good...  
  
At that thought, I sit up and push my short black hair out of my eyes.  
  
Now open eyed, I look around. Rai was burning something on the small stove top that was on the counter. She had the burner on high, and flames were rising above the pan. "AH!"  
  
She lifts the pan up quickly, and flips her pancakes over. Well, they smelled good...  
  
Kurama was sitting at the small round fifties like table, worried. "Are you sure you don't want to go and get something to eat?"  
  
"NO! I want PANCAKES DAMN IT, PANCAKES!"  
  
"Well, then it's pancakes your getting, but I don't think your making them right!" He stressed with a panicked look on his face as a flame shot up and lit the ceiling on fire.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" She turned the burner down a little, and ran to the sink. Turning on the water, she used the hose, and sprayed water on the ceiling. It dripped off, and onto her pan. "NOOOOO! MY FOOOOOOD!"  
  
She turned the burner off and threw away her creation, with a sad look on her face the whole time. "Just get me some toast..."  
  
Kurama smiled in triumph, and got up to leave.  
  
Rai sulked over to the table, and picked up her phone. As soon as she turned it on, it started to ring. It blasted out extremely loud, and she looked quite alarmed. It played a song called 'Le Tango De Roxanne'. I think she said that it was from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack. (Download that song, it's hilarious!)  
  
She pressed a button, and held the phone to her ear. "Um...hello?"  
  
I hear muffled voices on the other side, and her laughing. After a while, she finally hangs up.  
  
"What...?"  
  
She fidgets, and looks towards me. "Hey! You're finally awake!"  
  
She has the biggest most cheesy grin I had ever seen on her face. "Yukina's going to have a baby!"  
  
I face fault. Ok...  
  
"Hiei is going to have a fucking aneurysm!"  
  
I smile at her now. Even though I hadn't heard most of the story, I knew this would create a fight.  
  
At that moment the door opens, and to our surprise, it IS indeed Hiei standing there with his usual sullen look.  
  
We both start laughing hysterically now, and point. "OH MY GOD!"  
  
All the while in our fit of hysteria, neither of us notice the fact that he looks like her just took a first class trip to hell. His clothes are torn, revealing half of his chest and legs.  
  
"Hiei...?"  
  
He still looks back lifelessly.  
  
I look at Rai, who slowly turns towards me, with a worried look on her face.  
  
I turn back to Hiei, and slowly come to realize, that he had come back, by himself. With out Heidi...  
  
Authors Notes: MUAH HA HA HA HA. HUGE CLIFFHANGER!  
  
Well, that will have ot be all until next weekend. I have to go to shooooool... XD  
  
Much luv. Review.  
  
Oh, and thanks for the reviews I already got.  
  
Spanks guyths. 


	22. Wasted Years

Chapter 22:  
  
I can't breath at all  
  
It hurts to think  
  
that a sound could heal my wounds  
  
feeling I've been betrayed  
  
Black Sunday still burns you in my thoughts  
  
I can't sleep at all  
  
Now you're gone away  
  
I can't fake this anymore  
  
Guess I could blame it all  
  
on God's game  
  
or explain what my life's for  
  
----------  
  
*Kiaru's POV*  
  
I stare at the woman who was speaking rapidly, in a language that I couldn't understand. It didn't matter though. I knew the purpose of this all.  
  
A ceremony. For all of those innocent people who were killed last week. In a massacre... We had lost Heidi...  
  
It was different for me now... I had never experienced something so horrible, and sudden. To see a friend one night. And to never be able to say good bye. She was ripped out of our lives, leaving nothing but memories of 'the good times'.  
  
----------  
  
Caught in a winters rain  
  
I can't remember a word you said  
  
Take away my fear please hold on to me  
  
I'm falling  
  
Falling  
  
----------  
  
So we sat. Keeling over a pew in a Church...  
  
I held my hands up to me face, and pushed my hair away from my eyes. Maybe I was still in shock, but I had not shed a single tear. Life had taken it's toll on us over the past few weeks, and I had noticed changes in everyone.  
  
No longer were these people so young and full of life, but as I scanned over my friends faces, more and more often... I saw despair and loneliness.  
  
Blair had his hand on Rai's shoulder, but she still did not even glance his way. She had just SAT in the water, on the third step of the pool staring the whole morning. Emotionless. I didn't know if she wasn't believing, or just was in a trance.  
  
Blair was the odd ball now. He didn't know Heidi. Or even met her for more than a few minutes really. So every time we talked about it, he seemed to leave the room.  
  
I had actually been spending a lot of time with Kurama and Seta. They kept calm, so I had decided it was for the best.  
  
----------  
  
I will trade it all  
  
for another day  
  
just to feel you and your warmth  
  
but even pictures fade  
  
Black Sunday still burns you in my thoughts  
  
I can't see at all  
  
did you fly away  
  
Did the stars shine bright for you  
  
Guess I could blame it all  
  
on God's game  
  
it was fate that carried you  
  
----------  
  
As for Hiei... he had been in about the same kind of mental state as Rai. He seemed to be the ONLY person she would gladly talk to.  
  
More speech in this strange language, until everyone begins to get up. I follow the line, and try to find the section for soldiers. I looked down the list until I found Heidi's name carved into the monument.  
  
'Heidi Miyasaka.  
Missing in action.  
1988 - 2008.'  
  
----------  
  
Caught in a winters rain  
  
I can't remember a word you said  
  
Take away my fear please hold on to me  
  
I'm falling  
  
Falling  
  
You always take away  
  
Take away  
  
Take away  
  
----------  
  
Twenty years old. That was all.  
  
I sigh and start to walk away. Blair dares too approach me, and for the first time that day, I put on a real smile. He looks a little tense, and jumpy. I continue to grin while he looks around wide-eyed.  
  
As we are leaving, I notice a rainbow painting the sky. I blink a few times, my eyes stinging. For the first time that week, or for the past few months, I cried. One tear trailing down each cheek. Nothing more or less.  
  
----------  
  
Caught in a winters rain  
  
I can't remember a word you said  
  
Take away my fear please hold on to me  
  
I'm falling  
  
Falling  
  
And I'm falling  
  
I'm falling  
  
I'm falling  
  
I'm falling  
  
I'm falling  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Well. This took a while... I had it done SOOO long ago, but stupid fanfiction.net wouldn't let me login, so I sawy.  
  
Then next few chapters may take a long while also. I have NO ideas. As for about...Chapter 25, I have a TON, but until then - ??? Sorry to say...but twenty-five WILL probably be the first part of about three to the ending. But dun worry. That will be bout three chapters, and then the epilouge will be maybe four.  
  
So.... I'll be off now.  
  
Any ideas are wanted!  
  
POR FAVOR! Haha, I've picked up a FEW Spanish words. WOO.  
  
Much luv to ALLLLL of my reviewers, they big or small. Ha ha. Hate or not.  
  
Special thanks to may-strom/sinead/raven-storm for ALL the help!  
  
And Silverfox9 fer all the reviews!  
  
TILL TH3N.  
  
-raie-  
  
Oh. Deviant ART link to mah art. There will be one from Shadow Stabbing there soon. And my new fic, 'Come what May'. I'm working on one of Seta right now.  
  
  
  
Hugs to all my squishies.  
  
I'm Out. 


	23. Authors Note

OK ya'll...  
  
I DO plan on continuing soon. And I will. But for right now, here's a little filler to spend some time on! PROFILES! Of course to explain what everyone looks like! There are a few pics to go with some of them, but for now, it's all I have.  
  
Kiaru: 17 Years Old May 30th 1990 5 ft 5 to 5 ft 7 Dark brown long hair, purple streaks in the hair Eyes are brown but she has purple contacts GOTH! WOO! X3 Thin German/Irish Picture:   
  
Seta: 19 Years old December 9th 1989 5 ft 8 Blonde hair, Waist length, Magenta dyed streaks Magenta Contacts Busty...XD *ahem* 100% NY Girl, haha Picture:   
  
Rai: 17 years old July 7th 1990 5 ft 2 to 5 ft 4 Brownish/Blondish Hair, A couple inches past Shoulders English/Italian  
  
Mirha: 18 Years Old February 6th 1990 5 ft 1 Black Hair, shoulder length dark eyes SHORT Japanese  
  
Heidi: 18 Yrs Old April 13th 1990 5 ft 4 Brown Hair, mid back Brown Eyes um....average...ish...chunky...ish.... English  
  
Blair: 20 Yrs Old March 1st 1988 5 ft 8 Short Brown Hair, Spiky Blue and Green Eyes Average Height Um......AUSTRALIAN. WOO!  
  
Well... Those are all the OC's I have!  
  
And I will, I promise, Be gettin the next chapter up soon. Promise.  
  
I have the next Chapter done, but I'm tryin to fix it up for ya all...  
  
-raie  
  
o yeah, I'm going to use my real name now instead of ducky_lynn...yes... 


	24. Helpless

Chapter 23: Helpless  
  
- Helpless, helpless, helpless  
  
Baby can you hear me now?  
  
The chains are locked  
  
and tied across the door,  
  
Baby, sing with me somehow.  
  
Blue, blue windows behind the stars,  
  
Yellow moon on the rise,  
  
Big birds flying across the sky,  
  
Throwing shadows on our eyes.  
  
Leave us  
  
Helpless, helpless, helpless.-  
  
*Rai's POV*  
  
I spun the straw that was in my drink around and around, watching ice float up and back down. The noise around me was almost overwhelming, so I tried not to pay to much attention.  
  
"I think it's really odd that you guys all pushed Heidi out of your minds..."  
  
I look at Blair, who was taking ice from my cup and melting it with a lighter.  
  
"Stop that."  
  
He looks up, and smiles. "Oh...sorry..."  
  
"Well... It's pretty much we either forget or go mad thinking about it."  
  
He nods, shifting his gaze to the floor beside us. We had found a small restaurant near the hotel, and had decided that we would go out and have lunch. Well, as close to lunch as it got, with Blair. He never seemed to eat much. Or drink..  
  
Oh well.  
  
Who knows why.  
  
"You look like shit."  
  
I look up at Blair, who was laughing.  
  
"Lovely to know..."  
  
"No, just...sick, or tired looking."  
  
"Still not the greatest comment I've ever received."  
  
He sighs and stands up. "So..."  
  
"We're leaving now..." He nods, and takes hold of my hand, pulling me up from my seat. I pushed all my money into my back pocket and follow him outside.  
  
We really were in a beautiful place. Never had time to acknowledge it though... So we had found a park in the middle of the city and decided to just sit and waste time, because really, we had nothing better to do.  
  
Blair had been throwing change at a couple who had been making out on a bench for ten minutes, while I sat reading letters from the folks. The base of a tree was where I had planted my rear end and, from what I thought, was going to be like hell to get back up.  
  
' So...I guess nothing has really happened lately...  
  
Yukina has been so frustrated lately, what with her wedding and all. It's kind of funny, because neither her or Kuwabara seem prepared. EVER. I've been trying to help them out though, with mailing-'  
  
I scan through the rest of Mirha's letter quickly, and fold it up. Shoving it into my pocket, I sigh quite loudly. It distracted the two others from their make out session, which I was glad for, because Blair could finally stopped throwing rocks and other things.  
  
I shouldn't have done that though.  
  
It was kind of rude.  
  
I just hated to see things like that go on for ever. In public to boot.  
  
I didn't exactly have a boy friend though. Usually my love life was me hating some one who liked me, or trying to get in contact with some one, who just made them my friend and I screwed up...  
  
So I really had nothing to say about it.  
  
I sigh again loudly. AGAIN. For what seemed to be like an eternity.  
  
I couldn't wait to go home. To see all my stuff again. Even if Yuske, Keiko, Kuwabara, Mirha, and Yukina would be leaving. I would still have the rest of them to rely on.  
  
Damn... I needed to get a job when I go back...  
  
I sat there wondering if I would ever have a chance to go to college. Or to get a good job. Or a house of my own. I could take those night courses on the internet....  
  
Slowly but surely, I drifted off into sleep laying on the grass beside Blair, who was now trying to get his money back.  
  
It seemed like that was all I ever did... Sleep.  
  
I woke back up quick. Nap.  
  
Maybe I had wasted my life. But I did accept that. But I would eventually get money for putting so much time into the military. Hopefully...  
  
Authors Notes: YES. After a whole MONTH I added. BOO. YAH.  
  
OK. I'll go now. 


	25. Ch 24 A beautiful You

Chapter 24: A beautiful You:  
  
I stood in the cool sea water, wringing out my blood stained uniform.  
  
The salty water had taken on a red hue, and now stung my open wounds making me wince every so often. Not that I cared. I usually had nicks and razor burn all over my legs from my horrible shaving attempts.  
  
But there was much more of a heavy weight on my mind.  
  
And as for it? It couldn't change. Nor would I forget it for the rest of my life...  
  
*Earlier that day*  
  
Sweat started to form along my brow line, as I tried to stay upright in the crowded street. It was so hot, and I was standing, once again in my whole stupid uniform. It weighing a third of what I did by itself. We were supposed to be waiting for something, but to what extent we had no clue... So we sat in silence on the side of the street.  
  
I played with change I found laying discarded on the alley, throwing it at the ground, even though that seemed utterly pointless, because I was just going to pick it all back up...  
  
I slid down and sat for a few moments before Kurama got me up and asked me if I wanted any water. Sure is nice of him. I dumped it onto the top of my head, and handed him back the empty bottle.  
  
He just sighed before trying to get a little more out.  
  
A few more people file into the market area of the town, and start to browse over things. Drawing my attention away for the longest time, I decide to leave. Making my way through the crowd and up to the entrance of a building before I start to see Kurama get up once again and begin eyeing a woman carefully.  
  
I hear a click break the silence, and in the center of the crowd stood a short Arabic woman, holding her young sons hand. He cried uncontrollably in silence.  
  
My eyes widen with shock, as I realize what was going on.  
  
Kurama yells out something, as Blair runs to me quickly. He pushed me, as well the other few people near me, to the ground.  
  
People start to cry out, and I hear someone yell 'get down' before Blair pushed me into a kneeling position, and covered my body with his. I try to tell him to get out of the front of me, and out of the pack of panicking people.  
  
But before one breath of air could slip out of my lungs I hear one more click, and the woman presses a button down hard on a black box she had been holding. Her son screams at the top of his lungs one last time, before the detonator she had put into work exploded the bomb he was carrying.  
  
I get one last look, seeming like it was in slow motion, as pieces of rubble and blood fly through the air.  
  
*  
  
A few tears slip down my face, as I remember the events of that day.  
  
Blair was in the hospital. Kurama...left. He just took off. To where, I have no clue. And Seta and Kiaru went with him.  
  
I fall to my knees, and throw my uniform defiantly into the water.  
  
I couldn't handle the stress anymore.  
  
I stood up slowly, and ripped the bandages off of my bare arms and neck. My face was scraped, and I had one large gash at the top of my forehead. Glass and stone had cut straight through my clothing, scraping skin of my chest, shoulders, and arms. And... I had bruises all over my knees from the fall.  
  
If I was going to bleed, so be it.  
  
I straightened out my shirt and soaking wet shorts, before grabbing my uniform out of the water, and shoving it into a bag I was carrying. I slipped my sandals on, and made it to the street, trying to get a ride desperately, though I had no money.  
  
A/N: Chapter 25 will be up soon! (wow) 


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:  
  
Eventually an old woman pulled over and too me to the hospital. Thankfully, she realized I didn't want to talk about my injuries, and stayed quiet most of the time. I thanked her before getting back out of the car, and walking to the front doors of the building.  
  
I had been here five times. Already. I HATED it. And I always knew exactly where I was going.  
  
Climbing the steps to the fourth floor, I walked down the hall until I got to room 519. Opening the door slowly, I sat the leaking wet bag on the floor.  
  
My shoes made uneasy clicks on the tiled floor, as I walked into the room. Blair sat there, facing the window. He stayed still, looking away. He mumbled something about not taking any 'damn pills', but still he didn't turn around.  
  
He blood covering his back and arms. And from what I could see, it also covered both of his forearms, where he had been covering us.  
  
"It's me..."  
  
He leaned back a little, before turning around. I noticed something like rug burn covering parts of his shoulders and chest, and two gashes on his face.  
  
I took a few steps closer, not sure what to say. "Are you...okay?" To me, he seemed a little more crazy than beaten.  
  
"Yes." He took his hand away from his face, and went on. "I thought you were that bitch who kept trying to force medication on me."  
  
"Well... You need them, obviously." Blood had leaked all over the sheets by now, and onto his boxers.  
  
He just sighed and rolled onto his chest, before putting his face straight into his pillow. I grabbed gauze off of the table, along with medical tape. Hopefully no one would catch me...  
  
I crawled across the bed, before sitting down on the large window sill. He turned his face to me, and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
He turned back away as I ripped a piece of tape off with my teeth. "They want me to stay here for a day or two. All the cuts might get infected from the dirt and dust that was in the air. And they want me to have surgery on a torn tendon in my arm. So... I guess I'm stuck here" He went on as I wrapped gauze around his right arm.  
  
"How'd you rip a tendon?"  
  
"It was like that for a while I guess. It was usually just sore, so I thought it was a pulled muscle."  
  
I nod, and wipe blood away before I taped it over. I leaned back up, and went back to the table to see what all they had laying there; alcohol, scissors, pills, towels, and a few other things. I grabbed a tube of something. The name was long and hard to pronounce, so I read the back label instead. It was used for numbing things... Hm...  
  
I walked back over to the bed with alcohol, a paper towel, and a tube of ointment. Kneeling down beside him, I wiped alcohol over his back, and then cleaned it back off with the paper towel. The blood cleared off when I did this, and I saw a series of small scratches covering his whole back, which I then rubbed Neosporin over.  
  
I sigh, and lean against the hard metal backboard. I sat there, staring out the door at people running back and forth in the hallway until someone started to open the door. It broke me out of the sort of trance I was in and I went and sat in a chair a few feet away before they saw me.  
  
A nurse came in, reading a chart she held in her left hand. Her head jerked back suddenly as she started speaking quickly about drawing his blood. She went on for a few seconds, grabbing a needle and piece of plastic. When she turned around, she noticed me sitting there, and started asking questions.  
  
"Who are you...? Family?"  
  
"Friend."  
  
"Ok... Is he awake?"  
  
Blair shifted. He was obviously trying to fake unconsciousness to get out of a needle.  
  
I nod, and she walks over to him quickly. She rapped the plastic over the bottom of his upper arm. She stuck the needle in his arm quickly, and pulled it back out. "I'll be right back" She said, before rushing back out of the room.  
  
He exhaled sharply, and ripped the plastic of his arm. "That HURT." He said rubbing the place where she had stabbed it into his arm.  
  
I grin at him, "Ha ha, You had to get your blood drawn."  
  
"You should have told her I was SLEEPING."  
  
I laugh once more, "She probably would have woke you up."  
  
He just nodded before sitting up beside me. "So...you think we'll ever get out of here?"  
  
I sigh, and just smile. "Nope. We're lost causes." I look at him, and we both smile. He shakes his head no before directing his gaze back to the front of the room. I rest my head on his shoulder, and close my eyes.  
  
A/N: See. Told you.  
  
Chapter 26 will be up soon, which is the beginning of the ending chapters... *cries in agony* There will be Epilogue though. XD 


End file.
